Love On the Eastern Front
by The Femslasher
Summary: Elsa Steiner is a prominent medical official living in the heart of Nazi Germany. Her task is to perform tests on bodies coming from all over Europe. However, she discovers that the bodies come from Nazi death camps! Declared an enemy of the state, she escapes to Russia. But what will happen when she meets a red-haired female Soviet soldier on the battlefields of the Eastern Front?
1. The Offer

_This is another AU I decided to do. There are minor OCs throughout the story so that I don't use actual historical figures. There will be mentions of them, but they won't actually appear._

 _September 3rd, 1939_

 _Munich, Germany_

Dr. Elsa Steiner walked into her medical office with her briefcase in hand. Her assistant, a Norwegian man named Olaf, approached behind her. "Hallo, Doctor Steiner." He said. "Hallo, Olaf. How are you today?" Elsa responded.

He lowered his gaze and said, "Not well. This week is my last. I will be shipped back to Norway by this Saturday." Elsa turned around and said, "Well then, it truly was an honor to work with you. You brightened my day every time you walked in. I will miss you."

Olaf smiled and walked down a separate hallway, leaving Elsa to walk alone to her office. She opened her door, closed it and sat at her desk. She heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Olaf appeared. "Dr. Steiner. The paper's here." He tossed it to her and she caught it. He left, leaving Elsa to read the news headline.

"Hmm. Great Britain and France declare war on Germany." Elsa said, rolling her eyes. She threw the paper aside and opened her briefcase, which surprisingly didn't launch her files everywhere considering how many she had.

Elsa went over old medical reports, autopsies, and old records on her patients (and the bodies in her morgue). She looked over the last one before she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and two men walked in.

The two men wore gray uniforms, and shiny black boots that went to their knees. Their chests were weighed down with medals, but two stood out: a silver and black cross, and a silver eagle. What made Elsa nervous was that there were two more outside, armed.

" _Are you Doctor Elsa Steiner?_ " The black-haired one asked. "Yes. What can I help you with?" Elsa said. The blonde-haired soldier motioned for one of the armed soldiers to give him something. "I am Sergeant Ferdinand Schultz and this is Lieutenant Heinrich Weber." Schultz said, unrolling a piece of paper.

Schultz then said, "By order of Der Führer, we have been given the command to ask Dr. Elsa Steiner to become the newest leading medical official of the Third Reich. You will conduct medical experiments given to you by the government, and you shall give your results to high command. Do you accept this offer?"

Elsa was surprised at what they said. "Why me?" She asked. "You are the most highly sought after doctor in Southern Germany. We need someone with your expertise and knowledge." Weber said. Elsa rose from her chair and paced behind her desk. She thought of the good and bad aspects of the offer. However, the positives outweighed the negatives, and she nodded and said, "Yes."

Schultz clapped his hands together and said, "Wunderbar. Let's walk." Elsa packed up her files and followed the soldiers out of her office and into the streets. Munich was alive with activity. Children were playing in the alleys while their parents frantically searched for them.

The five got to the military district and Schultz spoke to Elsa. "You are required to meet with Hans Schreiber at the Reich Chancellery. He is the one who proposed your transfer to Berlin. You will have no need to go back to your home here. Soldiers are clearing your house and shipping them to your new residence in Berlin."

Elsa nodded as she, Schultz, and Weber got into a black Mercedes 170 and the two soldiers climbed onto motorcycles. The car pulled out of the garage with the two motorcycles escorting on either side. The group traveled down the streets of Munich as they made their way to the city outskirts. They sped out of the city gates and into the countryside, making their way to the German capital.

* * *

Elsa exited the car and took in the sight of the German capital of Berlin. Buildings that have been standing since the Great War stood old and weathered. A patrol of soldiers walked passed in an organized manner. Small booths were set up along the street filled with Nazi propaganda.

"This way, Dr. Steiner." Schultz said motioning his arm to his right. Elsa walked along the sidewalk until she came across the burnt out remains of the Reichstag. Across from the former Parliament building was the Krolloper building, where the German Parliament would seldom gather to discuss political situations.

After a few minutes of walking, Elsa stood before the steps of the German Reich Chancellery. The gray and somber building cast a great shadow over the street behind her. Schultz followed up behind her and said, "Just through here, Doctor."

Elsa and Schultz walked across the marble floor of the main lobby. They approached a secretary sitting at a desk in front of the hallway leading to an elevator. " _Name and business here?_ " She said. " _Sergeant Ferdinand Schultz, with Doctor Elsa Steiner, here to see Hans Schreiber."_ Schultz said.

The secretary opened a newspaper on her desk and said, "Go on ahead." Schultz nodded and motioned for Elsa to follow her. They walked down the hallway and got on the elevator. Schultz pressed the top floor button and they ascended.

They got to the top and walked down the hallway. There were multiple doors on either side of the hall. They continued the silent walk down and reached the end of it. Schultz raised his hand and knocked on the great oak door three times. " _Enter."_ A male voice called from the other side.

Elsa entered and stood before him. He wore the same style of clothes as the two officers who picked her up, but it was black in color. He wore the same boots and his chest had just as many medals. His red sideburns seemed to burn like fire.

"Ah," He said. "You must be Doctor Elsa Steiner." He said smiling. Elsa nodded. "Indeed, I am." Hans rose from his seat and walked towards her. They shook hands and Hans said, "I have heard many reports on your astounding medical advances throughout Southern Germany. That is why I wanted you transfered up here." He said.

"So what exactly kind of medical experiments do you want me to conduct here?" Elsa asked. Hans nodded and said, "Well, all over Germany, we have certain work areas that have high accident rates. These people are taken to the local hospital, however most die during their time there."

He continued. "After they die, we ship their bodies to you to take notes on the body's specifics and conduct experiments such as body decomposition rate and testing weapon projectile efficiency." Hans said. Elsa nodded and said, "Hmm, sounds easy enough. I'll do it." Elsa said. Hans patted Elsa's shoulder and said, "Good. Very good."

The clock in the office chimed three o'clock. "Well, I must be off to the parade through Berlin. Dr. Steiner, would you like to be part of it. It is for party officials, but I'm sure I can include you." Hans said. Elsa nodded her head enthusiastically. "Good. Let's go." He said.

* * *

Elsa sat in the backseat of a black Opel Admiral convertible, waving to the masses of Berlin. In front of her was Hans and ahead of him were more important party officials. In front of the cars, the 6th Panzer Division was marching a goose step to the rhythm of the Königgrätzer Marsch. People along the sidewalks had their hands raised as the parade passed by.

 _"Welcome to your new life, Elsa."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Elsa's experiments were going quite well. She received her first body one week after her arrival in Berlin and began to perform the autopsy. He was an unknown male, and cause of death was blood-forced trauma to the head. However when Elsa asked Private Schmidt, the soldier who gets her the bodies, where he came from, he didn't answer.

"Okay, Private." Elsa said raising the body to a standing position with his arms bound in rope. "Fire when ready." Schmidt nodded and pulled back the bolt on a new submachine gun prototype that needed a test of how effective its bullets were. He aimed and squeezed the trigger. The bullets entered and exited the subject. Elsa counted thirty-two casings on her floor.

Elsa walked around the body that was riddled with holes. She also counted thirty-two holes on the body. "Excellent test, Private. Accuracy is one hundred percent, all bullets hit the target." Elsa said. Schmidt pulled out the empty magazine and said, "I had better tell Mr. Vollmer that this is a truly effective example of German engineering. " _Good night, Doctor Steiner."_ He then left the medical center.

Elsa sighed out loud and decided to retire for the night. She loosened the ropes and heaved the body back onto the slab. She then rolled it onto the stretcher. However, before she placed the body in the morgue, she noticed that he was wearing a golden Star of David necklace. She shrugged and placed him in the morgue. She walked to the exit, shut off the lights inside, and walked down the sidewalk home.

The streets of Berlin were quite eerie compared to Munich. She rounded the corner however and the dull gray was replaced with a bright orange. Teenagers and young adults were burning books. The burning pile rose to around ten feet and the fire was as bright as the surface of the Sun. Elsa hurried away and continued home.

Elsa entered her apartment in the upper west side of Berlin. It was really nice, and her stuff had been unpacked and placed in its proper spot, which Elsa really loved. She changed into her nightclothes and got into bed. She couldn't sleep however, as she heard a ruckus come from across the street.

Elsa got out of bed and walked to the window. She looked down and saw two guards outside of a house, whose door was open. She heard screams, gunfire, and saw three people being forced out of the building by two more guards.

The next thing Elsa saw was them being put into a truck. The back door was closed with a loud crash and the soldiers climbed in. It sped down the street and out of sight. Elsa was confused. _"What was that about? Tenants forget to pay their rent? No. People aren't dragged away over an overdue rent."_ Elsa thought. She got back into bed.

 _"Something not right is going on here."_


	2. Uncovering the Truth

_October 15th, 1942_

 _Berlin, Germany_

Three years. Three years have passed since Elsa was transferred to Berlin. And in those three years, the entire world had been thrown into chaos. The Axis Powers of Germany, Italy, and Japan were at war with the Allied Powers of Great Britain, the United States, and the Soviet Union.

With the world at another war, Elsa's body count in her lab had increased. They were coming in so fast that Elsa practically had to make a waiting list for her bodies. For some reason, the bodies Elsa had been showing signs of malnourishment and various bruising that looked like they were given to them yesterday. She had simply been told that these came from poverty-stricken neighborhoods.

She had also been given a new uniform: a gray one like Schultz's but not bristling with medals. She was only a doctor after all, though it did have the eagle and iron cross. Elsa stood over her latest subject, an unknown female. Her cause of death was starvation. She was no older than fifteen. Elsa placed her in the morgue when Private Schmidt walked in. "Hallo, Doctor Steiner. How are your tests going?"

"Fine. These bodies have been coming in so fast I can hardly keep up." Elsa said. She walked back to the morgue and slid out a partially decomposed body. She put on a mask and told Schmidt, "By the way, you can tell party officials that a body kept in the conditions I described to them will decompose a body quicker than the rest of the conditions I described I told them."

Schmidt wrote down what Elsa said and nodded to Elsa. "Thank you, Doctor. I will get these results to Schreiber." Schmidt walked to the door, but Elsa stopped him. "Um, Private Schmidt, where did the bodies come from? I just have to know."

Schmidt's eyes widened and said, "I-I'm sorry, Doctor. But I can't tell you. It's a guarded government secret." Elsa sighed and said, defeated, "Fine. I'll continue with my work." Schmidt nodded and left the lab.

Elsa walked to the back to the freezer. She wheeled out her last body, which was covered in a black tarp. She wheeled it next to the morgue and got out her supplies to perform the next tests. She uncovered the tarp and gasped at what she saw.

It was a little girl. Her eyes were wide open as if she were still alive. Elsa could see her ribs from obvious starvation. There were bloody gashes all over her arms, chest, stomach, and legs. Dirt covered her in small patches across her body. "What happened to this one?" She said to herself.

Elsa performed the autopsy. She concluded that this girl was only fourteen. Her cause of death was massive blood loss from her injuries. It appeared that she when she died it initiated a state of shock, explaining why her eyes were open.

Elsa looked at the clock and saw that it was past ten. She yawned and wheeled the girl into the morgue. She turned off the lights and closed up. Elsa walked down the sidewalk but stopped outside of a beer hall. Deciding to relax a different way, she walked inside for a drink.

The beer hall wasn't very packed. Elsa found a table in a lonely corner in the back and sat down. A waiter approached Elsa and asked, " _What would you like to drink, ma'am?"_ Elsa answered, " _I will take a glass of wine."_ The waiter nodded and walked away.

Suddenly, the door opened and Private Schmidt walked in. He sat down at the table near but out of sight of Elsa's. The waiter brought Elsa her wine and approached Schmidt. " _What would you like to drink, sir?"_ Schmidt said, " _I will have a beer."_ The waiter nodded and walked back to the bar.

Elsa moved from her seat and joined Schmidt. "Hallo, Private Schmidt. I didn't expect to see you here." Elsa said with a smile. Schmidt brightened and said, "I should be saying the same thing, Doctor." The waited came back and handed Schmidt his beer. He nodded a thanks and gulped down half of it. "So," he said, taking another gulp of his drink, finishing it and calling for another. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just decided to relax a different way instead of going home and falling asleep." Elsa said, taking a sip of her wine. Deciding to further the conversation, Elsa asked, "So, how are things in the army?" Schmidt sneered. " _Pfft, terrible._ I ship out for the Eastern Front by next month. According to my cousin, though we have been achieving great victories, it's like Hell on Earth."

He received his second beer and downed it in a matter of seconds. He put down the glass, and Elsa noticed that his gaze became slightly blurred. _"Must not hold his alcohol well,"_ Elsa thought. Suddenly, she had a idea. "Here, your next round's on me." She said, pulling three marks from her pocket.

Schmidt coughed and said, "No, no. You don't have to do that." But it was too late as the waiter brought back a third beer. Elsa put on her faux smile and said, "Why not. You're going to head east in a month, so live a little." Schmidt smiled and said, "You're right." Both of them raised their glasses and shouted, " _Cheers!"_

 _Two hours later..._

Three beers turned to five. And five became seven. Schmidt was a laughing mess, telling story after story from his military experiences. "And then *hic* our commander finished his ten minute long speech on honoring Der Führer and the perseverance of the Fatherland... _with his fly down!"_ Schmidt slammed his hand on the table and roared with laughter. Elsa chuckled and took another sip of her wine, which wasn't even half empty.

"So, Private Schmidt, where do the bodies come from?" Elsa asked. Schmidt choked on his beer. "Oh, _those._ I would hate to work with such filth, even when they're dead." Elsa raised her eyebrow. "W-what do you mean?" Schmidt finished his beer and said, "Those bodies come from the labor camps across our areas of occupation."

Elsa's eyes widened. "LABOR CAMPS!" She shouted. "Yeah. These camps hold the "undesirables" that make a mockery of our Reich." Schmidt slurred. "Like who?" Elsa asked. Schmidt started to count off his fingers. "Jews, communists, homosexuals, the handicapped, and many more."

Elsa was in shock. "I thought that these bodies died from accidents in work areas?" "Sort of. Your first body was killed when a camp guard hit him too hard with the butt of his gun. That girl came from a camp where she tried to escape and she got cut by the barbed wire on top of the fence surrounding the camp." Schmidt said.

Elsa was thinking how this could be. Schmidt interrupted her thoughts. "Didn't you ever listen to Hitler's speeches about the preservation of our race, _our people." "_ I thought that was just talk to get the people's support." Elsa said. Elsa felt rage seeth over her body. She downed her wine and left the drunken Private at the table. She had to see Hans.

* * *

Heels clicked along the marble floors as she walked through the lobby of the Chancellery, past the secretary's desk and into the elevator. She pressed the top floor button and ascended. The elevator opened and she walked down the hallway. The only difference now was that in between each set of doors was an SS Guard holding an MP40 submachine gun, ready to defend their superiors with their lives.

Elsa approached Hans' door and burst in. Hans bolted his head up and said, "Doctor Steiner, what is the meaning of this-" "Save it!" Elsa shouted. "What is it with these labor camps I've just now heard about?!" Elsa shouted. Hans rose from his desk and walked around the office.

"We must preserve the continuity of our master race. These people in the camps are a disease in Europe. So what we are doing is right." Elsa let it all out. "THESE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU ARE KILLING! WHAT WILL THE WORLD THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!"

Suddenly the door opened and two guards pointed their guns at Elsa. "Do you plan on telling the world about what's going on here?" Hans asked. Elsa nodded her head in defiance. Hans shrugged and said, "Okay then, I give you the opportunity of a lifetime, and this is how you repay me. Guards, escort Dr. Steiner _out."_

Both guards nodded and motioned for Elsa to leave. She walked down the hall with the two guards behind her. They got on the elevator and Elsa pushed the bottom floor button. The doors closed and she waited. Elsa looked down and noticed that the guard on her right slightly raised his MP40. She looked to her left and the other guard did the same thing. She realized that they were going to _kill_ her. She had to do something, and fast.

When the elevator was two floors away from the man lobby, Elsa brought her elbow into the right guard's head. He threw his gun and Elsa caught it. She pulled back the bolt and emptied half of the magazine into the other. She then scavenged their bodies for ammo and Elsa picked up a holster belt with a Walther P38 handgun in it. "This'll come in handy."She said to herself.

The elevator binged and Elsa ran out the door. She got to the exit when shots rang out from all around her. She turned around to see guards firing at her. She ran down the steps of the Chancellery and took a right. She stopped outside of the automobile garage. She lifted the door and got in. Elsa stepped back from the door, thinking of a plan. That's when she noticed something covered by a tarp.

* * *

Soldiers were scrambling outside of the Chancellery. Lieutenant Weber shouted to the soldiers running past. " _Spread out and find her!"_ One patrol of troops walked past the garage, where they heard a mighty engine roar. They stopped and turned their guns on the door.

The engine was getting louder and louder. Two soldiers walked up to lift the garage door, but it was smashed through and Elsa rode out on a motorcycle. Schultz saw her ride past and yelled, " _There she is! Sound the alarm!"_ Suddenly, the city's air raid siren went off. All of Berlin will be on the lookout for Elsa.

* * *

Elsa rode through the streets as fast as she could, when suddenly bullets flew past her. She looked behind her and saw three men on motorcycles. One sped up to Elsa's side and tried to pull her off the bike. However, Elsa kicked her leg into his motorcycle and sent him into a shop window.

Elsa reached back into the saddlebags, looking for anything to use. She grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a Stielhandgranate. She pulled the pin and dropped it a few feet in front of her to the right. She heard a scream and a loud boom.

She heard gunshots and saw bullets speed past her. She braked and stopped next to the last soldier. She punched him in the side and grabbed his pistol. She shot the tire once and he wobbled on a flat tire into a Nazi propaganda booth.

Elsa looked back and smiled. However, when she looked ahead her smile fell immediately. Blocking the gates to Berlin was blocked by an armored car. The top hatch popped open and the gunner took up the MG42 on top.

All Elsa could see was a white flash where the MG was. She zigged and zagged through the streets, avoiding the 7.92x57mm bullets that were tearing up the road. Elsa looked for an alternative route. She noticed an overturned cart and accelerated full sped towards it. She sped off the end and over the car.

The gunner looked up and saw a woman in a motorcycle flying over him. He also saw a Stielhandgranate fall into the hatch. Elsa landed on the other side of Berlin's gates and heard a deafening explosion come from behind her. She sped off into the night.

* * *

Lieutenant Weber walked into Hans' office. "Sir, Steiner has escaped." Hans rose from his seat and said, "Set up a radio broadcast to all areas under our occupation." "Yes sir." Weber said. The radio had been set up and Hans took the microphone. He then broadcast this message:

" _This is an important message to all commanding officers of German forces across Europe. For threatening to release information that would threaten our Reich, Doctor Elsa Steiner has been named an enemy of the state. All soldiers in the armed forces, including the Army, Luftwaffe, and Kriegsmarine are to shoot her on sight. You will do this on behalf of your Fatherland and Führer."_


	3. Back In the USSR

_October 20th, 1942_

 _Polish-Russian border_

Elsa was riding for her life. The Nazis had stopped following her by vehicle after she escaped Berlin, but she feared that they would soon find her by other means. She rode across the foxhole-riddled countryside. She brought her bike to a stop. She slumped down and grabbed a water canteen in the saddlebag. She took a long gulp and noticed a road sign.

Сталинград - 50 миль. _Stalingrad - 50 miles_.

"Looks like I'm in Russia." Elsa said breathlessly. She chugged down the last of the water and threw the canteen behind her. She took a deep breath and climbed back on the bike. She revved the engine and sped forward. She continued until she got to an old road and continued on that.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a loud whirring sound. She turned around and saw a Bf 109 fighter plane coming in fast. "Oh, shit!" Elsa shouted to herself. She pulled the accelerator to its max limit and sped along the road.

The pilot locked his crosshairs onto Elsa and opened fire. Bullets were chasing Elsa's bike along the road. Elsa initiated her weaving maneuver and avoided bullets that zipped near her. Elsa grabbed her MP40 and turned around shooting at the fighter.

Bullets ricocheted off the planes plating. Some punctured the viewport of the planes. Which caused the pilot to flinch, but not stop his onslaught. Elsa reached into the saddlebag and grabbed another grenade. "Okay buddy, don't fail me now." She said. Elsa pulled the pin and waited. After two seconds, she turned around and threw the grenade. It sailed towards the plane and hit the edge of the wing.

The fighter tilted and began to spin. Elsa stopped her motorcycle and saw the plane spin into the ground. It erupted into a great ball of fire. Elsa slowly rode next to it and stopped. "They're going to stop at nothing to kill me." Elsa said.

She looked down at her uniform and ripped the iron cross and eagle from it. She threw them both into the blazing remains of the plane. "Well, looks like I have a new life as a fugitive." She said. She revved the engine and sped off.

* * *

Elsa arrived in a city. Well, what was _left_ of the city. Rubble from buildings was spilled into the streets. There was so much smoke that it was only one o'clock, but it seemed like it was nine. Elsa stopped her bike and walked around. She reloaded her MP40 from her plane encounter and creeped through the remains of the buildings.

She opened one door and walked into the remains of an old bar. She heard cracks from what sounded like sniper rifles were ringing through the city. Elsa walked outside and she heard someone yell, " _You there! What are you doing?"_

Elsa turned around and saw three men approach her. The head one had an MP40 while the other two held Kar98k rifles. Elsa said, "Oh, I-I am doing some simple reconnaissance." The head soldier stepped up to her and said, "I wasn't aware that women were accepted into the Wehrmacht."

Elsa looked around. "Yeah well, um, there weren't enough volunteers in my town so I signed up." She said nervously. Suddenly, the head soldier's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You're that doctor we were told about!" He yelled. Elsa raised her gun, but it was knocked out by the head soldier.

The two other soldiers turned their guns on Elsa, but the third held his hand up."Now wait a minute. We all can have a little _fun_ with her before having to kill her." He said. The soldier grabbed at the buttons of Elsa's uniform, but she pushed his hands away. "Don't struggle, _Fraulein._ You will only make it worse for you."

He made a grabbed at the jacket again, but heard a loud crack. He turned around and saw one of his men collapse forward, a large hole in his back. He shoved Elsa to the ground and pulled the bolt back on his gun. " _Who is there?! Show yourself!"_ He shouted.

Another crack was heard and his other man was launched backwards from the force of the shot. He looked forward and began blindly shooting his gun. Suddenly, a small canister landed near him and he was blinded by a smokescreen. He was coughing and when the smoke cleared, he was met by a silhouetted figure. He raised his gun but the figure brought a knife into his neck.

He sputtered blood and slumped down. Elsa saw herself slip out of consciousness and everything went black. Though unconscious, Elsa felt herself being lifted and carried away by the unknown figure.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up." Elsa heard a distorted voice say. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a woman slightly younger than her. She had turquoise eyes that you could lose yourself in. Her cheeks were spotted with freckles and her hair fiery red.

"Um, hello." Elsa said, a blush rising in her cheeks. The woman asked, "Who are you?" "I am Elsa Steiner. Former leading medical official of the Third Reich. And you are?" Elsa said. The woman rose and said, "Anna. Anna Alexandrov. _Current_ private of the 62nd Army of the Soviet Armed Forces."

Anna looked at what Elsa was wearing and said, "Hmm, you where the clothes of a Nazi, yet those soldiers were haggling you earlier. Why?" Elsa was about to explain when suddenly they heard a deafening scream. "Follow me, and keep quiet." Anna whispered. Elsa nodded and they made their way towards the noise.

"All that you have to do is tell me where the rest of your battle groups are hiding in this city." Colonel Diederich said. The Russian soldier was lurched forward. A bullet hole in his left knee. Diederich grabbed his chin and said, "Answer my question." The Russian looked up and spat in his face, muttering, " _Fuck you."_ Diederich stood up and said, "Have it your way. _Soldier_ , _burn this swine_ "

The soldier nodded and readied the flamethrower. He pulled the trigger and sweeped the flame all over the Russian. The Russian screamed in agony before going silent. "Well, that's the last of the soldiers we had. You all stay here, I must report to high command."

Up on a ledge overlooking the burn site, Elsa and Anna stood crouched. "Those cold-blooded bastards." Anna muttered to herself. Elsa nudged her. "What are we going to do?" Anna looked around for a plan, then an idea sprung up.

"I'll use that flamethrower soldier. A bullet hitting the tank will blow it to pieces, and set fire to anyone around them. After the fireworks, you clear out the rest of them. I'll cover you from up here." Elsa nodded and climbed down to the lower levels.

She got to the bottom and gave Anna a thumbs up. Anna gave one back and loaded five bullets into her Mosin-Nagant. She pushed the bolt back up and aimed. The flamethrower was in her sights.

"Boom." _CRACK!_

Suddenly the area was engulfed in flame. The few soldiers inside who were putting out the fires on them were mowed down by Elsa. She heard more footsteps as more soldiers filed into the bombed out building. One by one, Elsa's submachine gun and Anna's sniper made short work of the enemy soldiers.

"That's the last of them." Elsa said. "Come on down." Anna looked up and found a steel beam leading down next to Elsa. She jumped and hung on it by her rifle and slid down. She jumped a few feet from the ground and shouted, "Watch out." Elsa looked up and caught Anna. Both looked into each other's eyes and blush.

Elsa put Anna down and said, "Uh, we should get moving." Anna nodded and followed Elsa. "We'll report back to the rest of my group. They'll have to see whether or not they'll trust you." Elsa gulped nervously and walked close to Anna.

* * *

Anna lead Elsa inside of a fortified bunker. Russian soldiers stared at Elsa as she walked passed them. Anna walked up to a large table that showed a map of the city. "Private Alexandrov. Where were you? And who is she?" Anna's CO, Captain Petrovsky said.

"She is Elsa Steiner. She told me that she was from Germany." "And what is she doing here?" Petrovsky asked. "I was named an enemy of the state for discovering information that would threaten the German Reich. I can assure you, I was only there as the head medical official." Elsa said.

"If she's dressed like a Fascist, then she is a Fascist." One Russian soldier said. Petrovsky looked back at Elsa. "He's right. We have been losing good men to the Germans. How do we know you're not just a spy?"

"I was attacked by three German soldiers before Anna saved me." Elsa said. "That could've been staged." Another soldier said. "Look, I know what you all may think of me, but I could really care less. I have been betrayed by my own country, and my only allies are you all...hopefully."

Petrovsky rubbed his chin. "Anna, do you trust her." Anna looked at Elsa. "Yes. Yes I do." She said, smiling. Elsa smiled back. Petrovsky nodded. "Well, just know that we will keep a close eye on you. Anna, you and Elsa will accompany Grigori, Viktor, and Sergei to sabotage the German communications center."

Elsa and Anna nodded and walked out of the bunker. They met the three men outside. Sergei pulled the charging handle on his DP28 machine gun. His uniform sleeves were torn off, exposing his muscled arms. "Let's move out." They left the bunker and walked through the rubble-filled streets.

* * *

The group stopped just beyond the front entrance to the communications center. "Sergei, set up your machine gun right here and open fire on the soldiers outside. Anna, you go into the building's second floor and provide cover for him. Elsa, you will help Viktor and I clear the building." Grigori said.

Elsa nodded and pulled back the bolt on her gun. Anna ran behind them and ascended the steps to the second floor. Sergei placed a bipod under the barrel of his gun. "Set." He said gruffly. Grigori gave Anna the signal to open fire. Suddenly a loud crack broke the silence and two guards walking past each other fell. Sergei pulled the trigger and ripped the German soldiers to shreds.

In a flash, all of the soldiers outside of the comm building were laying in pools of each other's blood. "Go!" Grigori yelled. Elsa, Viktor, and Grigori rushed towards the building. Elsa shot at the doors' handles and kicked it down. They ran upstairs and pressed against the door.

Loud clicks were echoing throughout the room as one soldier was using the telegraph while the rest stood looking out the windows. " _We need immediate reinforcements at the communications center. We are under attack by Russian forces."_

Elsa knew what he said and kicked down the door. The three emptied the magazines of their weapons into the room. All that was left were dead bodies and bullet casings. Viktor ripped the wires all over the room. "Communications won't be coming in through here anymore." "Let's get out of here." Elsa said.

* * *

 _CRACK_

Another German soldier fell to Anna's onslaught. She saw Elsa and the others run out of the building. "About time you got here. We've got Germans all over our asses." Anna yelled, downing another Nazi.

The other three got back behind the trench and dug in. Elsa was picking off enemies with her MP40. Viktor was spraying with his PPSh-41. Sergei continued ripping holes in Germans with his DP. Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed through the city and rubble blew away at an area next to the comm center. Anna's eyes widened at what it was.

"PANZER!"

Elsa and the others looked ahead and saw a Panzer IV tank roll over the remains of an infantry truck. Their eyes widened and they ducked for cover. Another shell sailed passed them and blew up a car. The main gun shifted upwards and another shell shot at where Anna was. Elsa saw the shell speed right into the area under Anna. The second floor collapsed.

"ANNA!" Elsa frantically screamed. "Elsa, no. That tank'll surely get a shot on you." Viktor said. "I don't care," Elsa yelled. "Draw that tank's fire." The three men nodded and ran in separate directions. Elsa jumped through the remains of a window and started pulling off charred pieces of wood.

"Anna?! Anna, where are you!?" Elsa said. "Answer me, please." She pulled off one piece of wood and found an arm. Elsa gasped and pulled off the rest of the rubble. She pulled out Anna's lifeless body. She carried her over her shoulder and walked out. She looked ahead and saw Grigori and the others running around, avoiding the tank's fire. "Elsa! Run! Get Anna out of here! We'll handle this." Grigori yelled.

Elsa nodded and ran off with Anna through the ruins of Stalingrad. "Stay with me. Stay with me, Anna."


	4. A Lonely Night in Stalingrad

_Two hours after Comm Center attack..._

Elsa was running through the streets. Anna was cradled in her arms, still unconscious. _"I need to find somewhere to safely take care of Anna."_ Elsa thought to herself. She stopped and looked around and saw a bombed out pharmacy. Elsa sighed in relief and ran inside.

She placed Anna on a bench and checked her for any injuries. That's when she noticed a shard of the tank shell embedded in her leg. It wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage, but she had to get it out fast.

Elsa ran into the back supply room and grabbed long bandage strips, a couple of rags, and a small bottle of sanitizer. She ran back to Anna and blushed when she realized that she had to remove Anna's trousers. She unbuttoned the top and unzipped them. She dragged them down and folded them just next to her.

Elsa gripped the shard and looked at Anna's unconscious face. "Thank God you're out to see this." She said to herself. She quickly pulled the shard out of Anna's leg. Blood trickled from the wound and Elsa dabbed away at the blood pouring from Anna's leg.

"Ah, fuck. That stings." Anna suddenly said waking up. Elsa shushed her and said, "Try to relax. You had a tank shell embedded in your leg and I pulled it out." Once the blood stopped flowing, Elsa grabbed another rag and dabbed some of the sanitizer on it.

"Now this is _really_ going to sting, but try not to make too much noise. We don't know if there's any patrols outside." Anna nodded and closed her eyes. Elsa brought the rag onto the wound and Anna winched in pain. Elsa started to dab at the wound until it was somewhat clean. She then grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around Anna's leg.

"Eh, the job's pretty crude, but you'll be fine. I recommend not putting a whole lot of weight on that leg." Elsa said. Anna smirked. "Ah, are you going to carry me?" She said in an innocent voice. Elsa blushed and Anna giggled. "So what happened. I can't remember." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Elsa explained what had happened to her and that the rest of the group stayed behind for Elsa to get Anna to safety. "So where are we right now?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged. "I was so concentrated on getting you out of there that I didn't see where we were going." Elsa said.

Anna stood up, grabbed her pants and slipped them on. She slightly limped towards the door. Elsa asked, "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? Come on, we need to get moving. Elsa grabbed her hand and said, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Ah, c'mon. I've seen plenty of action when the Germans invaded in 1941. I saw plenty of action at Moscow, and _you_ were able to escape the German capital with a huge target painted on your back, and you still made it all the way over here. I think we'll manage." Anna said.

Elsa reluctantly nodded and the two walked out of the pharmacy. "Okay, we just have to find the bunker, or Grigori, Viktor, and Sergei." Anna whispered. Elsa nodded and suddenly, loud engines were roaring over their heads.

"Bombers," Anna said. "Let's stick to the buildings. If those guys see anything moving on the ground they'll drop." Elsa and Anna ducked into a nearby building and creeped through the bullet-riddled hallways.

* * *

Grigori and his two men walked into the bunker and collapsed. "Where is Steiner and Alexandrov." Petrovsky asked. "Tank...shelled...the...building...Anna...was...in. Elsa got her out and we told her to leave so we could distract the tank and Elsa could get Anna to safety." Grigori breathlessly said.

Petrovsky nodded and said, "We can't go out there to find them. We'll risk-" "Captain!" One of the soldiers yelled. "We've got German soldiers assaulting the bunker." Suddenly, the ceiling above them shook with the force from a tank shell. "Defensive positions!" Petrovsky yelled.

* * *

They walked for hours. "Anna, I'm tired, and you should rest your leg. Let's stop for a bit." Elsa said, out of breath. Anna nodded and had Elsa follow her into an old inn. They sat on the couch in the main lobby and caught their breath.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you made an enemy of the state?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her and said, "Well, three years ago, I was a medical doctor living in Munich. Then one day, two Nazi soldiers told me that high command wanted me transferred to Berlin to become their leading medical official."

Anna reached onto the table and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She poured herself and Elsa a glass. Elsa took a sip from hers, while Anna drank the whole thing. "My task was simple: perform tests on various bodies coming from all over Europe." She said, finishing her drink.

"I had a good life. Nice apartment, well paying job, and the right to work alongside the very people who run the government. That is until I discovered the truth." Elsa said. Anna poured herself another glass. "What is that?" She asked." Elsa took a breath. "Those bodies I had to perform tests on, came from death camps."

Anna nodded understandingly. "I heard about those. There are a few of them here in Russia." Elsa set her glass down on the table. "So, what about you? What's your story?"

"Well, I was born in St. Petersburg in 1924. My original name was Anastasia, but when I was seven, I prefered Anna, and it stuck. I lost both of my parents during the German land invasion. They were traveling on the countryside and got caught at the wrong time." Anna said.

She continued. "I was in Moscow when the Germans first attacked. When I was running for cover a Russian soldier died next to me. I picked up his Mosin and started picking off any target I could find. My sniping skills saved Captain Petrovsky and some of his men that were driven into an alleyway. He saw me as soldier material, gave me a uniform, and drafted me to his group."

Elsa was shock. " _That's badass."_ Elsa thought to herself. "Thank you." Anna answered. Elsa's eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked. Anna nodded and Elsa buried her head into her hands. "Well, I'd say this is a pretty generic first date." Elsa looked up. "W-what?" She said, dumbstruck.

Anna nodded again. "Yep. The backstories, drinking alcohol, getting embarrassed. Yeah, I'd say that's normal for a first date." Anna leaned in and smugly said, "I noticed how you stared at my hips when we first met." She leaned in a little further, and Elsa found that she was doing the same. Soon enough, their lips met and fire burst inside of Elsa's body. However, it ended abruptly when they both heard loud booms coming from outside.

"I think I know where the bunker is." Elsa said. Anna got up. "Let's move." She said. They both ran out the exit and into the street. They rounded the corner and found the bunker being hammered by enemy fire. They ran through the back entrance and into the barricaded trenches.

"Alexandrov! Steiner! Where have you been?!" Petrovsky shouted. "Ask later." Anna and Elsa shouted in unison. "What's the situation?" Elsa asked. "We've got three tanks nailing our bunker. We need to take them down, or they'll obliterate us all!" Petrovsky yelled.

Elsa looked at one of the tanks and noticed it was near a path she could sneak through undetected. "I have an idea." She said. Elsa ran along the trench and into a bombed out building. She sped through the corridors until she got to a hole in one of the building's sides, which was right next to the tank.

Elsa creeped and climbed onto the tank. She pounded on the top hatch, yelling, " _Whoever is in there, let me in."_ The hatch opened and the soldier looked around, saw Elsa, and asked, " _What is it?"_

Elsa unholstered her P38 and shot him in the head. She dragged his body from inside and climbed in, sealing the hatch. "Okay, rotate turrent. Got it." She said, rotating the main gun in the direction of another tank. "Alright, now how do I-". Suddenly, Elsa's arm bumped into something and a bang erupted from the barrel. She looked out of the viewport and saw the smoldering remains of the tank.

"fire." She completed. Elsa heaved another shell into the gun and rotated the gun once more. The last Panzer was in her sights. However, the other tank was lining up for a shot as well. Elsa fired the gun and scrambled to get out of the tank.

The enemy tank shot just as Elsa's shot hit it. The other shell blew up the tank and Elsa somersaulted along the ground. She got up and was greeted by Anna. "Nice work, Els." Elsa raised her eyebrow. " _Nicknames already." She thought "_ Thanks Anna." Elsa said. Suddenly, a low rumbling sound overcame the area.

"BOMBER INCOMING!" Sergi yelled from the bunker. Anna and Elsa turned around and saw a Heinkel He 177 heavy bomber approaching. They ran back to the safety of the bunker and behind the trench walls. "What are we going to do about that bomber?" Elsa asked. Anna's eyes widened and she ran back into the bunker and sifted through some clutter in the back. She found what she was looking for

"I have our solution." She said. "Woah. Where did _that_ come from?" Anna bent on one knee and loaded her new PTRS-41 sniper rifle. "Shut it. I only have one shot at this." Anna said. She raised the rifle and aimed to the right of the center of the bomber's viewport. Anna pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed through the air towards the bomber. The pilot inside spasmed in his seat, and the crew were scrambling to get the controls, but it was too late. The plane shifted and lurched and began to spin through the air and it crashed knife flying into the ground

All of the soldiers in front of the bunker looked from behind their arms and saw the remains of the bomber behind them. Anna shouldered the sniper and turned around. "URA!" She shouted, and the other soldiers joined in unison.

"Great shot, Anna." Elsa said. "Doctor Steiner," Petrovsky said. "In the short time we knew you, you have help the Red Army in so many ways. We fully accept you into our ranks." Elsa smiled. "I would like nothing more." She said. "In that case, we had better give you a new uniform. Anna will take care of that."

* * *

Elsa walked out to the still blazing remains of the bomber, dress in a form-fitting dark green trench coat. She also wore dark green trousers with charcoal boots and a fur hat with the flaps folded up. Her old uniform in hand, she walked up to the fire and tossed it in. She saw her old life burn away with it, and the embers gave her purpose for her new life.

Doctor Elsa Steiner, Medical Official of the Third Reich, was no more. In her place stood _Private_ Elsa Steiner, the newest recruit to the 62nd Army of the Soviet Armed Forces. She now had a new purpose: to aid in the destruction of Hitler's Germany, and an end to the horrors she witnessed on her lab table.

 _I don't know what it is, but when I finished this chapter, it just seemed "eh". I hope you all enjoyed it though._


	5. The Battle of Kursk

_July 12th, 1943_

 _Moscow, Soviet Union_

The Battle of Stalingrad came to an end in February of 1943. After that bloody conflict, the 62nd Army was called back to Moscow to help with preparations for a large defensive near the Kursk salient. According to Allied intelligence, the Germans were planning a massive offensive on that area to cut off any Soviet forces moving across. They instead would meet face-to-face with a Russian counteroffensive.

General Vikhrov brought the key members of the 62nd Army together and showed them the battle plan over a large circular table. "The German forces will be coming at us from two points from the North, and one from the South. Our forces will be divided into two fronts and a third in reserve."

Captain Petrovsky, Anna, and Elsa listened to the General's instructions. "Petrovsky, I want you and your men in T-34s on this counteroffensive. You are dismissed." Vikhrov said. Elsa and Anna went to follow Petrovsky, but Vikhrov held them back. "Privates Alexandrov and Steiner, you two stay here. I need you for something else."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused. "What is it?" Anna asked him. The General responded with, "Are either of you afraid of heights?"

 _Moscow Airfield_

 _Three days later..._

"This is madness." Elsa said climbing into the cockpit of a Petlyakov Pe-8 bomber. Anna walked onboard and took the controls next to Elsa. "Hey, at least we're not on the ground in those steel coffins called tanks." Elsa nodded in agreement and started flipping switches in front of her.

Grigori, Viktor, and Sergei climbed onto the bomber. Viktor and Grigori took up the 7.62mm dorsal machine guns and Sergei climbed into the plane's nose, taking the 20mm cannon. "All systems are normal, crew in their correct posts, fuel levels full, bomb bay full. Alright, that's everything." Elsa said.

Elsa pulled her flying goggles over her eyes. She pushed her foot into the accelerator. The bomber shifted and started going forward. Once they got enough speed, Elsa pulled on the yoke and the plane lifted into the air.

"Aaaand, we have takeoff. ETA to target zone, 10 minutes." Anna said. Elsa nodded and steadied the bomber. "Man, I didn't know you knew how to fly, Els." Anna said surprised. Elsa slowly looked to Anna and nervously said, "I don't." "Oh Lord in Heaven help us." Sergei called from his spot.

* * *

 _Kursk Salient, USSR_

 _July 15th, 1943_

Explosions were rocking the bomber back and forth. The battle raged on below them. The German Tiger heavy tanks tearing up the Soviet T-34s. However, when one was destroyed, another took its place. The radio sounded off and Elsa opened the channel. "Go ahead whoever is on." She said.

"Private Steiner, this is Captain Petrovsky. Take out the clumped together groups of German armor. Those are protecting their infantry." He said. Elsa shifted the plane and said, "Yes sir, Steiner out." She brought the plane in the path of one of the armor clusters. "Anna, bomb out that tank group on my mark." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and flipped a switch opening one of the bomb bays. She waited for the word. "Mark." Elsa said. Anna flipped another switch and twelve bombs dropped out. They hurled towards the ground and directly hit every tank and the center of the group.

"Boom. Great drop, Anna." Elsa said. Anna nodded a thanks. "There's still three tank clusters standing, we've gotta take them out to ease the burden down on the ground for our comrades." Sergei yelled. Elsa nodded and took them over the next tank cluster. One by one, the all became smoldering piles of wreckage from the bomber's onslaught. Anna looked ahead and saw a bunch of small spots in front in the distance.

"Shit. I hope you boys are ready. We've got multiple German fighters straight ahead." Anna said. Sergei, Viktor, and Grigori readied their weapons. "I'll call targets as I see them." Elsa said. Grigori was canning for enemies when Elsa shouted, "Grigori, eleven o'clock high." Grigori aimed to the called spot and opened fire on three German planes. They were all downed in an instant.

"Viktor, two o'clock low." Anna shouted. Viktor took aim and blasted a passing German dive bomber. Left and right, the two dorsal gunners were blasting away enemy fighters. Suddenly, the rattle of fire ceased. "Shit, we're both out." Viktor yelled.

Elsa looked ahead and saw more fighters approaching in front of the bomber. "It's all up to you Sergei." Sergei nodded and loud booms shook the plane as Sergei shot the 20mm slugs at the approaching fighters. Explosions were going off everywhere. German fighters were going down left and right. After a few minutes of blasting, the skies were clear.

"Nice shooting, Sergei." Anna said. Suddenly, the plane shook and multiple holes were riddled into the bomber's left wing and the left side. The bomber then started hurling towards the ground. "Well, do you know how to land?" Anna asked. "I can _crash_ land." Elsa said.

Elsa grabbed at the yoke and steadied the plane. "Alright steady, steady." Elsa said to herself. They were approaching the ground fast. Elsa said to the rest. "Okay, were land this nice and steady, like a feather."

 _CRASH_

The plane nosed dived right into the ground. German soldiers were running out of the bomber's path. Some were run over. The plane came to a stop after almost one hundred yards of sliding. Elsa's breath was ragged. "Is...everyone...alright." She said. Grigori yelled, "Like a feather my ass!" Elsa pointed her index finger up. "You're fine." She said. "Anna? You're fine. Viktor? You're fine. Sergei?" No answer.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Sergei?" She repeated. She opened the side door of the bomber and ran to Sergei's gun position. She opened the hatch and felt for his pulse. There was nothing. Elsa went back inside the bomber and said, "We lost Sergei."

The rest were shocked. They never thought Sergei could ever fall. "We need to keep moving." Grigori said. They exited the plane and into the field. The battle raged on behind them. "What are we going to do?" Viktor asked. Elsa looked ahead of her a smiled. "Oh, I have an idea." She said.

* * *

Elsa was in the main gun controls of a German Tiger heavy tank. Grigori was driving, Viktor on the tank's front coaxial machine gun, and Anna was on the MG42 up top. "We're going to push back to the Russian front where Petrovsky is. We will destroy any German tanks along the way. Anna, Viktor, you handle any infantry." Grigori said.

Everyone in the tank nodded and readied their positions. Anna was scanning for enemies when a platoon of soldiers appeared over the hill. Anna aimed and fired. The soldiers were downed in an instant. "Great shot, Anna." Grigori said.

The tank continued along until Anna shouted, "Els, we've got three Panzer IVs right in front of us." Elsa nodded and lined up the shot. The gun went off with a mighty crash and destroyed the tank in one shot. The other two noticed and turned around to attack the tank.

Elsa quickly reloaded the next round and fired at the other tank. The last Panzer fired its round, but it missed by several yards. This proved to be fatal when another shell came from the enemy tank. "All tanks are down, keep going." Anna yelled from the gunner's seat.

Their tank continued on its path of destruction through the German lines. However, all of that ceased when a shot nailed the side of the tank. Anna ducked back into the tank and said, "We've got a Tiger on us. It blasted off our right trends. Grigori noticed this when the tank was going in a circle. They heard the low rumbling of the other Tiger approach them and stopped. Grigori stepped away from the controls and climbed out of the top, his hands raised.

" _All who are inside the tank come out and surrender."_ The German tank operator shouted. Elsa nodded and they all got out. The German soldier pointed for them to walk to a spot twenty feet from their tank.

They walked until the German shouted for them to stop. They all turned around and saw him ready the MG turrent on top. "You there, the one with the brown hair, walk forward." He shouted. Grigori stepped forward. "The rest of you step sideways away from him." He commanded them. Elsa, Anna, and Viktor stepped to the right.

The German pulled back the charging handle and asked, "Any last words, Russian dog?" Grigori looked behind the tank, smiled, and said, "Yes. Look behind you." The German raised an eyebrow and saw multiple Soviet tanks and infantry surrounding him. He looked beyond them and saw the smoldering remains of Panzers and Tigers, as well as several bodies littering the battlefield.

Grigori shouted to the German, "Now, I think it's time for _you_ to surrender." The German looked around him and shouted, "No, I will never surrender to communist scum." He jumped from the tank and started to fight Grigori hand-to-hand. Anna ran from the group and climbed onto the other tank's MG.

"Grigori!" She yelled. He looked up and saw her on the MG. "Drop!" She yelled again. Grigori nodded and kicked the German in the crotch, dropping to the ground and covering his head. The German turned around and stared wide-eyed at Anna. Anna pulled the trigger and let the bullets fly.

The German screamed as the 7.92mm bullets ripped through his body. As soon as Anna started shooting, she stopped and looked at a mess of body parts and a giant pool of blood. She breathed heavily as she climbed out of the turrent opening and onto the ground.

Petrovsky walked behind Anna and patted her on the back. "Good work, Private Alexandrov." Anna nodded and asked, "Is that it? Is it over?" Petrovsky smiled and said, "Hitler will continue to send troops here. But I think that we will win before August is out, guaranteed."

Anna nodded and walked over to wrapped her arms around her in a tight, which Elsa returned. "I was afraid of you getting killed." Anna said worryingly. Elsa smiled and said, "I was too." They both stood there before Grigori said, "Alright alright alright, there'll be more time for you two to hug things out later, but right now, we have a war to win."

Anna nodded and let go of Elsa. The Russian forces all headed back to their command center. General Vikhrov called for Petrovsky, Grigori, Viktor, Anna, and Elsa to the command tent. "Well done out there today, all of you. However, I have some news for you all." He held up a piece of paper with the Soviet Seal on top. "It was written to us in April, but it just now arrived." He added.

"It is hereby decreed that in light of the recent events with the 62nd Army, party officials have granted the army group Guard status and is from this day onward, they will be known as the 8th Guards Army. You will all be transferred back to Moscow for your duties."

He rolled up the paper and said, "Well, I now have to commemorate you all." Vikhrov grabbed a small box and said, "Captain Nikolai Petrovsky. For showing personal courage and resolute leadership, I present to you _T_ _he Order of Alexander Nevsky_. You are dismissed." Petrovsky nodded and walked away.

"Sergeant Viktor Romanov. For your countless acts of bravery and heroism in the face of overwhelming enemy odds, I present to you _The Medal of Courage._ You are dismissed." Viktor saluted and walked away.

"Lieutenant Grigori Markov. For showing outstanding resourcefulness which lead to a victory in battle, I present to you _The Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky 3rd Class."_ Grigori nodded and walked out.

Vikhrov looked back at Anna and Elsa. "And now, there's you two. What can I even say? You both have done so much for us and probably not even realize it. Private Steiner, you ran from your comfortable life in Berlin, ran from the Nazis who were trying to kill you, and defected to us. Private Alexandrov, you were simply a young woman wandering the streets when Moscow was attacked. And when that soldier fell in battle next to you, you decided to fight for your survival and country."

He cleared his throat. "That being said, Private Anna Alexandrov and Private Elsa Steiner. For your heroic acts to the Soviet Union, I present to you both _Heroes of the Soviet Union_." He grabbed the last two medals, a pair of golden stars, and handed them to Elsa and Anna.

"Your military careers aren't over yet. You both will be temporarily transferred to the 1st Ukrainian Front in Kiev. We have information that German forces are planning to move their if their offensive here fails."

Anna and Elsa nodded and saluted. Vikhrov saluted back. "Good luck. Both of you." Elsa and Anna nodded and left the room. "Are you two Alexandrov and Steiner?" They heard a gruff voice call out. They turned around and saw a man in a similar uniform as their's, but on his shoulder was the Ukrainian flag. "Yes we are." Elsa said.

The soldier tapped the side of an infantry truck. "I'm here to take you both to Kiev. Climb in." He said. Anna and Elsa clambered on inside and the truck shifted, leaving the command center and heading to Ukraine.

 _Sorry that I haven't updated. I know that my other chapters were posted within a day, but I got a little busy. Hope you enjoy and see you next chapter._


	6. The Kiev Defensive Part 1

_December 18th, 1943_

 _Kiev, Ukraine_

 _They had traveled for several months. Russian army traffic and encounters with enemy forces stalled their journey several times. Finally, they made it to Ukraine._

The truck stopped. "We're here." The Ukrainian soldier said. Anna and Elsa stood from their seats and exited the back of the truck. The truck sped off and they walked around. They saw soldiers of their new army assignment walk all around them.

They walked into the command tent and saw five men looking over a battle map. The center one looked up and asked, " _Who are you two?" "_ I am Private Elsa Steiner and this is Private Anna Alexandrov. We were transferred to the 1st Ukrainian Front after our original army group was transferred to Moscow." Elsa explained.

The head officer smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes. We were told that you would be arriving here to help us in battle. I am Commissar Dimitri Burturovich We have also been told of both of your fearsome reputations." He walked to the tent's entrance and motioned for them to follow him.

"After the Germans failed at their offensive in Kursk, they decided to defend their occupation zones in fear that we would go on the offense. We launched two offensive operations in November, however, they are returning." Burturovich explained.

"So we're back on the defensive." Elsa said. Burturovich nodded. "We need to thin out German forces throughout the city. Which is what we need you here for." He walked to a vehicle garage and uncovered a motorcycle.

"You two will take this motorcycle to the old church. In the bell tower there are two PTRS-41 sniper rifles for you to use. Take out any infantry and give us a signal for any approaching tanks. I trust you can do this?" Burturovich said. Anna and Elsa nodded. He smiled and said, "Good luck." He left them there with the motorcycle.

Anna walked towards the bike but Elsa climbed on. " _I'll_ drive this baby. You hold on." Elsa said, smiling. Anna giggled and climbed on back. However, when Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, she pushed her breasts against Elsa's back, causing her to gasp. "I'm ready when you are Els." She said. Elsa laughed and sped off.

 _Later..._

The motorcycle stopped in front of the old church. Half of the main structure was bombed out, but the bell tower was still standing. Anna climbed off and Elsa hid the bike. They walked into the church and walked up the multiple flights of steps to the top of the tower.

Anna opened the door and found two rifles and a bag full of ammunition clips. "I'll take the left window and you take the right." Elsa said grabbing the rifles and handing one to Anna. Anna nodded and grabbed a few ammo clips. Elsa took some ammo clips and took her position in her window.

She scanned the streets and the rooms through holes in the roofs of buildings. She stopped and found a group of five soldiers sitting next to a Jeep. "Anna, I've got five targets at your two o'clock low." Elsa said in a low voice.

Anna looked at where she had been told and found the targets. "What's your plan?" Anna asked. "Shoot the fuel tank on the side. I'll pick off any stragglers." Elsa said. Anna nodded and aimed down at the Jeep's fuel tank.

 _CRACK_

The car exploded and three of the were launched from their spot. The last two looked around for where the shot came from, but two more cracks put down the last two soldiers. "All targets down. Good shooting." Elsa said. She went back to scanning for any targets. Anna spotted something and grabbed her radio. "Private Alexandrov to Commissar Burturovich." Anna said letting go of the button. "Go ahead Private." Burturovich said.

"We've got two Panzer IV tanks rolling out right in front of the bell tower." Anna said. "Okay. Do not engage. We'll handle those. Burturovich out." He said. Anna put away her radio and readied her rifle. She looked around through her sights and found a clearing in the city.

"Elsa, come over here real quick." She said. Elsa left her spot and saw what Anna spotted. It was a large circular area adorned with Nazi flags and surrounded by armored cars and Tiger tanks. Elsa grabbed her radio and said, "Private Steiner to Commissar Buturovich. I think we found the German's command center."

"Really? We didn't notice it when the rifles were placed. If that's true, we need you to infiltrate the command center and find any intel you can on the German's battle plans. Buturovich out." Elsa looked at her radio and put it away.

"Alright, the Commissar wants us to infiltrate and grab any intel on their battle plans." She stepped down the ladder and Anna said, "What are you doing?" Elsa said, "I'm going down there. I need you to cover me. I saw a suppressor for that rifle in the ammo bag. Use it so you don't attract attention." Anna reached out and said, "But, Elsa, I-", but she was interrupted when Elsa crashed their lips together.

"Shh," She said. "I'll be alright. You just keep me covered." She dropped down and ran down the stairs. Anna took a deep breath and reached into the ammo bag. She pulled out the suppressor and screwed onto the end of her rifle. "Alright, let's do this." She said to herself. She aimed her rifle and followed Elsa's path to where she was.

POV Switch

Elsa creeped along the outer perimeter of the center until she found a gap in the eight-foot high fence. She slipped in and ducked behind a tent. Two soldiers walked past her and she walked into the tent. She found guns in boxes and tons of ammunition. Elsa brightened when she got an idea for a distraction.

Elsa grabbed as many grenades as she could find and tied them all into a large bundle. She tied a long string to one and walked away from the tent. Once she got a good distance away, she pulled the string as hard as she could and waited.

 _BOOM_

Flaming canvas and charred scraps of wood flew everywhere. Elsa heard shouts all over the camp and soldiers were running with buckets of water attempting to put it out. With the whole camp at the fire, Elsa snuck around some more. Eventually she entered another tent.

Inside was a large desk with documents strewn all over it. "Here we are." Elsa said to herself. She ran towards the desk and sifted through the many papers. She pulled one out and it was exactly what she needed. She made towards the exit but a German officer walked in.

He opened his mouth to shout, but Elsa unholstered her TT-33 pistol and aimed at his head. He closed his mouth and raised his hands. Elsa motioned him towards the chair, which he walked to and sat down in. With one fluid motion, Elsa smacked him over the head with the pistol's butt, knocking him out.

Elsa folded the document and placed it in her pocket. She retraced her steps back to the fence opening and snuck back out. She walked a good distance before sprinting back to the church. She climbed up the stairs and up the ladder. She got into the tower and noticed that Anna was still staring out of the window. Elsa smirked as she snuck up behind Anna, grabbed her, and lightly bit her neck.

Anna gasped at the sudden contact and moaned at the nip from Elsa. "Oh, I see you're back." She said. Elsa leaned away and said, "I told you I could handle it. And also, remind of that spot when this war is over." Anna blushed and asked, "So what did you find?" Elsa showed her the document and said, "We need to get this to the Commissar."

They rose from their spots but suddenly a shot rang the bell next to them. "Shit, they've found us! Let's go!" Elsa shouted. They slid down the ladder and ran down the many flights of stairs in front of them. They burst through the doors and climbed onto their motorcycle. Elsa revved the engine and sped off. Tank shells were bursting left and right of them until one burst five feet in front of them and the motorcycle flipped, sending Elsa to the right and Anna forward with the bike.

Elsa rose weakly onto her knees and saw the tank approaching. She looked back and yelled, "Anna! Get out of here!" Anna rose and set up the bike and shouted back, "No! Not without you!" The tank came closer and Elsa stood in front of it. The top hatch opened and he aimed the MG at Anna. Anna's eyes widened and she sped off on the bike.

"Thank God. At least she'll be safe." Elsa said to herself. She turned around and saw several soldiers surround her and ready their weapons. Elsa put her hands up and bent down to both knees. She looked up and saw the same officer from earlier take his P38 and hit her over the head. The world went black.

Anna rode her motorcycle into the Soviet camp and dismounted it. She ran into the command tent and shouted, "Elsa's been taken prisoner." Commissar Buturovich looked up and looked back down. Anna glared and said, "Did you hear me, sir?" Buturovich looked up again and said, "I heard you the first time, and I do not really care."

Anna furrowed her brows and said, "Why the Hell not?" Buturovich rose from his chair and walked towards Anna. He leaned down to face level and said in a low and angry voice, "I lose hundreds of men every single _day._ I look at the medical tent and see it filled to the brim. Some of my soldiers die during the night simply from watching the front gate. What does one woman matter?"

Anna grabbed his collar and heaved him a few inches off the ground. "She matters to _me._ If it weren't for her I would be dead in Stalingrad. Were it not for her the Russian forces would've been overrun by the Germans. If you won't help me with getting her back, then I'll do it." She said.

Anna dropped him and exited the tent. She got back onto the motorcycle and revved the engine. "Private Alexandrov." She heard Buturovich say. He walked out and said, "If you do this, there is a good chance that you will not return alive." Anna looked ahead at the camp exit, thinking of all the worst possibilities. She looked back at Buturovich. "I'll take my chances." She said, and she sped off.

 _To be continued...obviously_


	7. Soldier Lost

_December 19th, 1943_

 _Kiev, Ukraine_

Darkness

That's all Elsa saw. She groggily opened her eyes to a steel-barred door. She got up and placed her hands on the bars. She made a futile attempt to get out by pulling on the bars, causing a racket. " _Hey, knock it off."_ She heard a man shout. She huffed out a breath of air and walked in a circle in her cell.

Suddenly, she heard a door in the distance open and close. " _You're going to love what we have here for you, Sir."_ Elsa heard that same voice say. Two men walked in and Elsa's eyes boiled with anger.

Hans Schreiber walked in front of the cell and smiled. "Ah, so you have survived the many attempts to kill you, just to end up in a cell." He said, laughing. Elsa glared at him. "Don't act so surprised." She said. Hans nodded and said, "You know, had you not become a softie and decided to threaten our Reich by exposing our plans, you'd still be living in the comforts of Berlin."

Elsa continued to glare angrily at him, which made him continue. "Also, based on what I have heard from soldiers who were in Stalingrad, Kursk, and even here, you have been spending an awful a lot of time with a certain _redhead."_ He said. Elsa's eyes widened and she surged forward, punching Hans in the face through the bars. She felt a nightstick strike her forearm and she was kicked back into the opposite wall.

Hans got up and said, "Oh, so you really care for her, don't you? Well then, when the next battle comes with our offensive, I'll make sure that she is made a _priority target."_ Elsa gasped and ran to the bars, grabbing them and saying through gritted teeth, "I swear, if you, or any other soldier even _touches_ her, I will-" "You'll _what?_ You are not exactly in the right position to make threats now, are you." Hans interrupted.

He walked to the exit and said to the guard, "A car will come by tomorrow to take her to the Bogdanovka concentration camp, for her "homesexual ways". With that, he walked out the door. The guard walked back to his desk and sat down, reading a newspaper. Elsa huffed out another breath and sat on the cell's bed. She put her hands in her face and thought of Anna. The life they would've had together, getting married, having children, growing old. All of it washed away.

She sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Anna sped through the rubble-filled streets of Kiev. Based on what she knew, the Germans had another command center under the command of Colonel Diederich. The same colonel from the Battle of Stalingrad. Anna knew that she had to save Elsa and fast. Who knows what they are doing to her.

Anna rounded a street corner and found the command center. This one had tougher security and almost no means of discreet entrance and exit. She had to find a way in, find Elsa, and get out. All without raising an alarm.

Anna dismounted her bike and creeped along the buildings on the right of the street leading to the center. She looked around and saw a thick wire running from the comm area of the center to the top of a radio tower

Anna ran towards the tower and looked up. It was at least one hundred feet high and enough means to climb up. She started at the base and worked her way up, but grabbed a loose bar, which gave way and nearly plummeted Anna to the ground. She reached the top and scanned the whole center.

There were three towers around the perimeter of the camp. Each had an MG scanning for any unusual activity. There were seven patrols of five soldiers walking around different parts of the camp. There also were loudspeakers to sound off alarms. However none of that mattered when Anna found a small structure near the farthest edge of the camp.

"That must be where they're keeping Elsa." Anna said to herself. She looked to where the wire ended and saw only one guard there. She pulled out her knife and jumped onto the wire. She grabbed the back end of the knife and slid down. Once she got to a respectable distance, she let go and jumped the guard. She brought her knife into his neck, silencing him.

Anna rose from her spot and snuck around. She looked ahead and saw that the building where they were keeping Elsa (hopefully) was only fifty feet away, but had multiple guards around it. She needed a distraction. She reached into her side pocket and pulled out a RGD-33 hand grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it to the other side of the camp.

It burst and soldiers were running and shouting towards its source. Anna sprang from her spot and ran into the building. She entered one hallway and heard someone sobbing quietly to herself. " _Elsa!"_ Anna thought to herself. She stealthily rounded a corner and saw her sitting on the bed of her cell. She looked as if she had been broken. Anna stepped to go to Elsa, but a soldier rose from just beyond the hall's exit.

" _I said shut up, you wench_!" The soldier shouted. He unlocked the cell door and slapped her hard across the face. Elsa fell to the ground, still sobbing silently. He kicked her in the stomach and lifted her by her hair. Elsa held onto his arm while he said, "If it were up to me, I'd put a bullet in your head right n-AAAAAH!" He suddenly screamed.

Anna grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him into the opposite wall. Elsa fell to the floor and weakly looked up. Anna threw him into the ground and started punching him repeatedly. Anna beat him until he was on the brink of death, before looking to her left and seeing a chunk of the concrete wall.

Anna grabbed it and held it high over the soldier's head. He raised his hands and screamed, "NEIN!", but Anna brought down the rock into his forehead. A deafening crack was heard and blood splattered all over the wall. Anna breathed heavily and she rushed to Elsa's side.

"Elsa, it's me. You don't have to worry." Anna said in a comforting voice. Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and asked, "Is it really you?" Anna raised her hand to cup Elsa's cheek and brought their lips together. Elsa hummed into Anna's mouth and they separated. Elsa felt tears well in her eyes and she said, "Oh Anna, I was afraid that I would never see you again. They said that they were going to send me to one of those camps."

Anna hugged Elsa. "Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. You snuck into a high security command camp, evaded all the guards, all without a peep...all by yourself." Elsa said. Anna nodded and said, "And I intend to get us out the same way."

They got up and walked to the door. However, the minute the closed the exit door, the alarm went off. "Shit." They said in unison. They ran around towards the outer fence and took cover. "What's the plan?" Elsa asked. Anna looked around and saw an unoccupied armored car. "We're taking that." Anna said.

Elsa nodded and they got up from their spot. They dodged multiple soldiers shooting at them until they reached the car. Elsa took up driving while Anna got on the MG up top. Elsa pushed on the accelerator and the car shifted forward.

Anna let the MG's power loose as she ripped the enemy soldiers to shreds. When they got to the exit, Anna fired on the gate, which blew it open with ease. They rolled out and away from the center. "Stop right here." Anna said. Elsa stopped and they left the car. Anna pulled up the motorcycle and Elsa hopped on. They sped back to the Soviet camp.

* * *

Colonel Diederich looked at the aftermath of the chaos the had ensued. He approached one of the soldiers and said, "Lieutenant, we must double our efforts for our plans. We attack tomorrow." The lieutenant nodded and walked off, leaving Diderich to look in the direction of the Soviets.

 _Once again, this is another chapter where I felt "eh". But once again, I hope you enjoy it. The Kiev Defensive Part 2 will come next chapter._


	8. The Kiev Defensive Part 2

_December 20th, 1943_

 _Kiev, Ukraine_

Anna sped through the Soviet camp entrance and stopped in front of Commissar Burturovich. He nodded and said, "Well Private Alexandrov, you exceeded my expectations. Great job." Anna nodded and walked into the tent. Elsa got of the bike and followed. "Welcome back." Burturovich said. Elsa nodded a thanks and entered the tent.

Once Burturovich entered the tank Elsa spoke. "From what I gathered when I was in that cell, the Germans are planning an offensive on this camp." Burturovich nodded and asked, "Do you know _when."_ Elsa shook her head no. "I didn't get that, which is why we should prepare our forces for any-"

BOOM

An explosion went off next to them and shook the tent. The three exited the tent and say a Panzer shooting its way through the gate. "DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Burturovich yelled over the ensuing chaos. "Alexandrov, Steiner, get on that ZiS-2 and take down those tanks." He said to them. Anna and Elsa nodded and ran to the gun. Anna readied the trigger and Elsa turned it towards the approaching tank.

"Target acquired. Let 'er go, Anna" Elsa said. A mighty boom went off and the tank was a smoldering pile. Elsa grabbed another shell and reloaded the gun. "We've got another tank coming in on the right." Anna said. Elsa nodded and shifted the gun to the right. Anna placed her finger on the trigger and said, "Target acquired. Firing." Another boom went off and the shell went right through the tank's barrel, effectively destroying it.

"Nice shot, Anna." Elsa said. Anna nodded and looked up to see a bomber approaching. " "Elsa, shift the gun to its max height." She said. Elsa pulled the lever and said, "That's as far as she'll go. Fire when ready." Anna aimed down and waited until the bomber was in front before letting it go.

The gun boomed again and the shell sailed towards the bomber, nailing it between the hull and left wing. It flew overhead and into a building behind the camp. The whole area cheered at the plane's crash, but the celebration was short as infantry started pouring in.

Anna and Elsa ditched the anti-tank gun and they joined the fray. Anna grabbed a Mosin and kneeled behind a barricade and Elsa picked up a PPSh-41 submachine gun and started hosing down enemy troops. German soldiers were dropping left and right from the Soviet onslaught. However more kept pouring in.

"Hold this line or die trying!" Burturovich shouted. One Russian soldier looked up and saw arched smoke trails coming at them. "MORTARS!" He shouted. Burturovich looked up and shouted, "TAKE COVER!" The mortar shells hit all over the camp. Once the smoke clear, foxholes riddled the camp. Soviet and German soldiers alike were strewn across the area of impact. Burturovich looked towards where the mortars came from and said, "Two can play at that game."

He walked back towards the vehicle garage. "Alexandrov, Steiner, follow me." He said. Anna and Elsa finished off the last of the enemies near them and followed. "What are we going to do about those mortars?" Anna asked. Burturovich opened the garage door and said, "We're using this."

* * *

The Soviet soldiers were falling under the German's might. "There's too many. Fall back." They motioned to retreat, but a large truck skidded behind them and Burturovich shouted, "Hold your positions. We have backup."

The Germans looked ahead and saw a truck pull up with a BM-8-48 Katyusha rocket launcher on the back truck bed. They clambered over each other retreating. "Let 'em go, Steiner!" Burturovich shouted from the driver seat. Elsa nodded and unleashed the rockets. They rained down the path the Germans were retreating on and they took out the mortar positions as well.

One Soldier looked through his binoculars and saw the Germans still retreating. "Commissar, the Germans are running." He said. Burturovich smiled and yelled, "Get to the tanks! We chase them to whatever hole they came from! URA!"

The rest of the soldiers shouted an URA as the crews climbed into their T-34s and sped forward. The tanks were shelling the German forces as they continued through the bombed-out city. However, once the retreating Germans reached the gates to the command camp, they were closed, and no one would open them. They all turned around facing the Soviet steamroller that pursued them.

The German soldiers outside laid down their arms and held their hands high. Burturovich shook his head in disappointment and gave the order to open fire. The camp's gates burst open along with the remains of those outside. "Raze this camp to its foundation." Burturovich shouted to his troops.

Shots rang out between the two opposing armies. Elsa ran to a trench entrance and mowed down everybody inside. Anna was picking off targets from behind the tank. Shots were ringing all around and Anna noticed one of the MG towers firing down.

She tapped on the tank operator's shoulder and pointed at the tank. He nodded and ducked back into the tank. The shell erupted from the gun and the tower exploded. Anna ran towards another tower and she climbed into it. She knocked the gunner off the tower and she opened fire on the German forces with the MG.

"Kill them all!" Elsa found herself yelling. The Germans were cowering behind any cover available, but it didn't matter. One Soviet soldier ran up to a German and stabbed him in the chest with the bayonet of his Mosin. He fired one round into him and scooted him off with his foot.

They got to the command center in the middle of the camp. Colonel Diederich raised his hands and knelt down. Whatever German soldiers that survived were being lead out by Soviet soldiers. Civilians returning were cheering when the Germans walked down the street in defeat.

Anna and Elsa followed Buturovich back to the Soviet camp. "Words cannot describe the gratitude I have for the both of you." He said sitting at his desk. Anna and Elsa nodded in thanks. "The battle here in Kiev is basically over, but the battle for the Ukraine still has a ways to go." Burturovich said.

He took out a piece of paper and said, "By the way, we got this when you two were gone. Your time here in Ukraine is done. You are being transferred for the last time to the 3rd Shock Army. There next attack will be our invasion of Romania, but it'll take quite a while to plan everything out." He handed them the orders and continued. "You will be driven out to Romania to help ready for the coming attack."

Anna and Elsa nodded and walked out of the tent. "We're just too good." Elsa said. Anna giggled and they continued to walk. A truck pulled into the camp and stopped next to them. "Are you Privates Anna Alexandrov and Elsa Steiner?" He asked. Anna and Elsa nodded and he said, "Get in."

 _"Déjà vu."_ Elsa thought to herself.


	9. The Jassy-Kishinev Offensive

_August 22_ _nd_ _, 1944_

 _Yachinov Airfield, Romania_

Anna and Elsa stepped out of the truck and onto an airfield. They walked towards another command tent and entered. The officer inside said, "I already know who you both are, no need for introductions." Anna and Elsa were surprised but shrugged it off.

He rose from his chair. "I am Commissar Vladimir Kandinsky. As of now, I am your new commanding officer." He said. He walked out of the tent and beckoned for Anna and Elsa to follow him. "By the way, welcome to Romania, or what's left of it at this point." He added.

They walked along the rows of planes while Kandinsky continued to talk. "We've been heckling Romania for quite some time now. Their government is being pressured by Germany, the Soviet Union, and their own citizens. There are rumors that they might switch sides." He said.

"I'm guessing that would be a good thing." Elsa said. Kandinsky nodded and said, "Yes. It would definitely deal a crippling blow to Hitler. This country has been giving up its resources to run his war machine. We need all the chances we can get to strike him down."

He walked them back into the tent and showed them a large map of a city. "The Germans have dug themselves in deep within Romania's capital of Bucharest. Going in for a frontal assault is too risky, so we'll bomb 'em out." He told them.

He lead them outside through the opposite entrance and showed them a long line of bombers with smaller fighters next to them. "That's where you two come in. We need you both in fighters helping escort the bombers on their run." Kandinsky said

Anna and Elsa nodded. "Good. Now get to your planes." Kandinsky said. Anna ran to the left fighter and Elsa to the right. Anna readied the plane's controls and grabbed the yoke. She heard her radio sound off.

"Comrades, you know your objective. Destroy any German resistance you see from the air to make our land offensive a much simpler task. We shall push the Fascists out of Romania for good. Good luck." Kandinsky said. Anna looked to her right and saw Elsa. She nodded and Elsa nodded back to her Anna looked ahead as the takeoff commenced.

"Squad One, begin takeoff...now." The head fighter pilot said into the radio. Anna pushed down on the accelerator and went forward with the other planes. After a few seconds of driving along the runway, the planes tilted upward and into the air. "Takeoff successful. ETA to target zone: five minutes." The head pilot said.

 _Later..._

Bucharest was within their sights. After a long and uncomfortable few minutes, the Romanian capital revealed itself from its smokey shield surrounding it. "Target area in sight. All planes, form up. Bombers, we are to bomb out any German forces we see to wither away their strength. Fighters, keep an eye out for any German aircraft."

Anna nodded to herself and steadied her plane. She looked around and saw German forces converged in one of the streets. "Squad Leader, this is Alexandrov. We've got enemy troops in the street. Check your seven, low." She said.

The squad leader looked down and saw them. "Roger that, Alexandrov. Bombers, form up on me." He said. The three bombers lined up behind the squad leader. "Opening bomb bay doors." One pilot said. The bombers aligned themselves in front on the street.

"Okay...DROP!" The squad leader said. The bombers dropped their bombs into the street below. The German forces could only look up in horror at their inevitable demise. The entire street was engulfed in flame, smoke, and rubble.

"Great pass, comrades." The squad leader said. Anna smiled at herself and looked behind her. Multiple black dots were speeding towards them. She radioed the squad and said, "Squad One, watch your sixes. We've got enemy fighters right behind us."

The squad leader looked behind him and said, "I see 'em. They're heading right for us, take evasive action." The planes all shifted in different directions and the German planes sailed by. More came around and shot down two of the bombers.

"There's too many of them." One pilot said into his radio. Anna looked ahead and saw one German flying in front of him. She pursued him and ripped his craft apart with the plane's guns. "Got one." She said into her radio.

Suddenly, multiple bullets sailed past her plane as another German fighter started pursuing her. "Shit. I've got one on my tail and I can't shake him." She said. She looked forward and saw a fellow Russian plane sped towards her and down her pursuer. The friendly plane flew next to her and said in a recognizable voice, "You're welcome for that."

"Thanks. Elsa." Anna said back. However, their peaceful moment was cut short when both of their wings were riddled with holes from AA guns on the ground. "Dammit. Anna, try and pull up behind me. We'll land our planes in the streets."

"That's insane." Anna said back. Elsa looked at her through the viewport and said, "I know, but you have to trust me." Anna nodded and shifted her plane as best as she could behind Elsa's. A long and wide street was in their sights.

Elsa and Anna shifted their yokes downward and carefully glided themselves down. Once they reached the buildings, their wings clipped off and the hulls of the planes slid down the street. Elsa only prayed that they had enough road.

The both slowed down right in front of an intersection. Elsa unbuckled her safety belts and exited the plane. Anna did the same, only she fell clumsily out of her plane, which made Elsa giggle. "Oh, shut up," Anna said getting up. "Not all of us can do everything as gracefully as you, Elsa."

Elsa giggled and said, "Well, looks like we're stuck in another city occupied by the Germans." Anna nodded. "Just like how we met." She said tilting her head. Elsa blushed and smiled. She looked down and found a couple of MP40s on the ground. She handed one to Anna. "Well, let's get a move on then."

 _Yachinov Airfield_

 _Two hours after attack_

Kandinsky looked up as what was left of the bombing forces land along the runway. One plane stopped near him and the pilot climbed out. "How did it go?" Kandinsky asked. "We bombed out at least three-fourths of the Army Group South Ukraine. We are in a perfect position for our land offensive." He said.

Kandinsky nodded and said, "Good. We shall ready our forces and...wait a minute." He looked around to the other planes and asked, "Where is Alexandrov and Steiner?" "They were both shot down over the city. We spotted them exiting their planes from the air, so they are alive."

Kandinsky nodded. "Okay. We'll find them during our attack." He said. The pilot nodded and walked away. Kandinsky walked to the command area and grabbed the microphone hooked to a loudspeaker. "Comrades of the 3rd Shock Army. Ready the land forces for our offensive on Bucharest."

Soldiers were scrambling all around, grabbing weapons from their tents, climbing inside tanks, and loading up infantry trucks. Kandinsky nodded to himself and got inside a passing tank. The Russian forces pressed onward to the Romanian capital.

 _Back in Bucharest_

Anna and Elsa ran inside an abandoned building, narrowly avoiding enemy fire from outside. Elsa raised her gun over the window ledge and fired into the line of enemies. Three were killed from the fury of bullets.

Anna got up from her spot and fired more precise shots at German soldiers behind a few barricades. An infantry truck parked behind the soldiers. She got back down and said, "They've got us pinned. An infantry truck just pulled in."

Elsa thought for a minute and said, "On my mark, fire at its fuel tank." They reloaded their weapons and readied themselves. "NOW!" Elsa shouted. They rose from their spots and unloaded their guns into the underside of the truck.

A mighty crash went off and a great ball of fire erupted from where the truck was. The Germans next to it screamed in agony as the fire from the truck burned them alive. Elsa walked out and found one still alive. He reached for his pistol and she gunned him down.

Anna walked out and said, "C'mon, we've got to get moving." Elsa nodded and walked alongside Anna. While walking, Anna spotted an abandoned Kar98k rifle. She ditched the submachine gun in favor of the sniper weapon.

However, the minute she picked it up, a shot rang out and hit the car it was leaning against. "Shit. We've got a sniper. Find some cover." Anna said. They both ran into a nearby building and ducked, just in case the sniper couldn't get a shot.

"That was close." Elsa said. Anna nodded and said, "I need to get a good shot on him. We can't go on without killing that sniper." She rose from her spot and headed upstairs, Elsa following close behind. They found a small room they could use for cover.

"You have a plan?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head. "Fuck planning. I'll improvise." She said, aiming her rifle out the window. Elsa rolled her eyes when suddenly another crack sounded and a hole appeared between her and Anna. A nearby vase shattered into pieces.

"Shit!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna looked back outside and said, "He's got us dialed in." She scanned the building farthest from her and saw someone running along the top floor. "But I've got _him."_ She saw him stop at the end next to a window. She saw his rifle poke out and she fired.

All she saw through her scope was a massive spray of blood. "Got him." She said, smiling. Elsa looked out and said, "Nice shooting. Let's get a move on." They walked back downstairs and exited the building. They continued quietly along the abandoned streets.

 _The city's edge..._

" _Pull back, there are too many!"_ A German soldier shouted, just before he was shoot through the chest by a Mosin. The German officer at the city entrance shouted, " _Nein!_ _We will hold this line to our last..._ "

CRACK

Another shot nailed the officer square in the forehead. The German soldiers around him scrambled from their posts and ran. Tank shells were nailing groups of them and infantry fire took care of the rest.

Kandinsky stood atop the lead tank and looked onto the German soldiers fleeing. He smiled to himself. He shouted to his troops, "PUSH FORWARD! CRUSH THEM LIKE THE VERMIN THEY ARE." The soldiers around him gave a mighty, "URA!" They continued their onslaught, the rest of their forces coming from different entrances to the city.

 _City center..._

Anna and Elsa walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly, loud booms echoed from all sides from the city's edge. "Looks like the offensive has begun." Anna said. Elsa looked behind herself and said, "Looks like they're pushing the Germans to the city center."

They walked a bit more when suddenly a German patrol rounded a corner. Elsa pulled Anna behind an abandoned cart. She made a motion for Anna to be quiet and they sat still. They could hear their conversation.

" _We need to get out of here. Trying to defend this city was a waste."_ One said. " _I know._ _Der Führer_ _has officially lost his mind. Thinking that we can handle the Russians coming from the East, and the Americans and British coming from the West and Italy."_ Another said.

They walked along the street. They wouldn't have been discovered, but Anna's nose was tickled from Elsa's touch.

ACHOO!

The patrol turned around and ran to where the noise came from. They aimed their guns to the pair and they raised their hands. " _In the street. NOW!"_ One shouted. Anna and Elsa got up. Another soldier grabbed Anna and shoved her into the road.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted. The soldier kicked the back of Elsa's knee and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Anna glaring at the soldier who kicked her. The officer walked towards Anna and said, " _Communist scum!"_ He slapped her across the face. Elsa rose slightly to tackle him, but a soldier but a gun to her head.

The officer walked to Elsa and said, " _Traitorous bitch!"_ He punched her in the stomach. She lurched forward, but looked back up with an angry glare. The officer motioned for the both of them to be brought against the wall of a nearby building. They were shoved against the wall and faced them.

" _Soldiers, form up and ready your weapons._ " The officer said. The soldiers lined up and rotated the bolts on their Kar98ks. The officer raised his arm and the soldiers aimed at the pair. Anna grabbed onto Elsa and brought her face into Elsa's neck. Elsa rested her chin on top of Anna's head and she wrapped her arms around her. She readied herself.

However, before he could lower his arm, a loud explosion went off. Elsa and Anna looked up and saw dozens of Russian soldiers. The Germans lowered their guns as they were surrounded by the Russians. They dropped their guns and raised their hands.

A T-34 tank approached and Kandinsky popped out from the top hatch. "There you are." He said to Anna and Elsa. They let go of each other and walked towards Kandinsky. "Sorry, sir. We were a bit preoccupied with our planes being shot down and our little adventures through the city." Elsa explained.

Kandinsky nodded and looked to the German soldiers, who were being lined up along the same wall Anna and Elsa were on. "Now then. I believe these soldiers deserve punishment for what they did." Kandinsky said. He looked to one of his men and said, "Soldier, hand me your PPSh." The soldier nodded and handed the Commissar his submachine gun.

Kandinsky pulled back to bolt on the gun and let the bullets fly. He emptied the seventy one round drum into all seven Germans. Once the magazine was empty, all that the wall had were several bullet holes and painted red with blood.

Kandinsky nodded and handed the gun back to the soldier. "That takes care of that." He said. He looked back to Anna and Elsa and said, "Let's get you back to the airfield." The pair nodded and climbed onto the top of the tank.


	10. Where It All Began

_January 2_ _nd_ _, 1945_

 _Warsaw, Poland_

Lieutenant Amsel wrote at his desk in the command center at the center of the Warsaw ghetto. He wrote down a few more lines before he finished the letter. He got up from his chair and walked towards a soldier.

" _Take this to Checkpoint Two, next to the train tracks."_ He said. The soldier grabbed the letter and nodded. He walked over to a motorcycle and sped off.

He rode through the rock roads of the ghetto until he reached the entrance: a large wooden gate with two MG towers above it and two soldiers patrolling in front. An officer stopped the soldier and asked, " _What is your business here?"_

The soldier held up the letter and said, " _I have to deliver these orders to Checkpoint Two."_ The officer nodded and motioned for the gate to be opened. The large wooden doors opened outward and the soldier sped out.

The soldier rode through the eerie streets of the bombed out capital. He rounded a corner and stopped next to a small structure next to the city's central train tracks. He dismounted his bike and walked to the officer at the checkpoint.

The soldier saluted when the officer saw him. " _At ease, soldier. What is it?"_ He said. The soldier held out the letter, which the officer took and read. He smiled and said, _"Ah, good. There should be a train coming in from the east. That should be able to hold the rest of them inside the ghetto."_ The two soldiers laughed and looked ahead to see smoke rising over the horizon.

* * *

The train sped along the tracks towards Warsaw. However, instead of empty cars to haul away the people of the ghetto, each one was full of Soviet soldiers. They stood throughout the cramped spaces, some looked out the windows while others looked towards the city through the car. Anna moved through the mass of people towards Elsa.

Elsa examined the new PPSh submachine gun given to her by the Russians. She pulled back the bolt, readying the weapon, when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She turned and faced Anna. "You ready, Els?" She asked. Elsa nodded and said, "I've been ready for this moment a long time."

Anna let go of her shoulder and stood by her. Suddenly, Commissar Kandinsky talked over the troops. "Comrades, we will be arriving in Warsaw within five minutes. Ready your weapons." He ordered. There were nods throughout the car and soldiers were loading their rifles, handguns, and machine guns.

Anna rotated the bolt on her Mosin and loaded five bullets into the chamber. She rotated the bolt back into place and screwed in a scope on top of it. A few minutes later, the train pulled into the edge of the city. Kandinsky spoke again. "Comrades! Note this day! This is where it all began! But now, this is where it begins the beginning of the end!"

He looked ahead to Elsa and said, "Steiner, you and Alexandrov will lead us out." Elsa and Anna nodded and moved to the train car's door. They stood at the ready for anything they would encounter on the other side.

* * *

The train stopped next to the checkpoint building. The officer looked up from his newspaper and motioned for a pair of soldiers. He walked up to the car and unlocked the door. _"Okay, send a detachment to the ghetto and-"_

A fury of bullets flew from the car and the officer and soldiers fell. A few soldiers turned around and saw two women jump from the car. "CHARGE!" They both yelled. The car doors flew open and Russians poured out. The Germans ran for their lives from the Soviet onslaught.

"URA!" The Russians shouted in unison. Kandinsky jumped from the car and yelled, "Push toward the city center! Clear out any Germans you see!" The soldiers all nodded and split up. They seeped into the alleys and the smaller roads. They entered buildings and cleared out anyone inside, civilian or soldier.

The Soviet's tanks rolled up past the train and into the streets. Suddenly, a rocket sped downward and nailed a tank, damaging, but not destroying it. "Up in the clock tower. PANZERSCHRECK!" One Russian soldier yelled. Anna looked up and saw the German soldier loading another rocket. She aimed her rifle and had her crosshairs right on the view area of the launcher's shield. She fired.

The German fell back and fired off the rocket. The entire clock tower exploded and shards of wood rained down on them. "Keep pushing forward!" Elsa yelled to the Russians behind her. They proceeded to continue on their steamroll through the city.

Elsa ran behind an MG bunker and said, "Anna, come with me." Anna followed her into the bunker and Elsa took up the MG. "Keep me covered." She said. Anna nodded and started picking off targets that Elsa couldn't reach. Elsa let the bullets fly and rip through the retreating and advancing German forces.

"Street's clear." Anna said. Elsa got off the MG and ran out with Anna. They ran down and alley but a German soldier appeared from a doorway tried to punch Elsa. However, she grabbed his fist and brought it into the opposite wooden wall. He screamed in agony, but was silenced when Elsa snapped his neck.

"Nice." Anna said. They continued through the alley until they exited. They joined up once more with the Russian forces. They followed them down the street until they came across a large wooden door with stone walls on either side. Two MG towers started firing on them, but the tanks made short work of the towers.

Kandinsky motioned for the soldiers to clear the way. He got back inside the tank and a few moments later, a shell shot from the tank's cannon and blew open the door. Anna and Elsa entered and amidst the dead Germans, there were some beyond the gate cowering in fear.

Anna walked up to a little girl and noticed that she must've been on the verge of starving to death. Elsa saw a man who was either sleeping, unconscious, or dead. The Russians behind her looked around in horror at what was inside. Suddenly, bullets flew through the air.

"More Germans!" Kandinsky shouted. "Keep fighting. Don't falter." He added. Elsa mowed down a pair of German soldiers while Anna ran inside a building to an upstairs area. She took up a sniping position and started picking off more targets. She looked around again and found one soldier running out with a flamethrower. She aimed at his fuel tank and fired again.

The area erupted into flames and German soldiers were running around doused in fire. She smiled to herself and ran back downstairs. She rejoined Elsa and started firing into the German lines. The Russians pushed deeper and deeper towards the center of the ghetto. German soldiers stopped retreating and started tossing their weapons to the ground and surrendering.

The Russians however, would have none of that, and proceeded to kill the Germans. One tried to run, but Anna put him down before he could escape. They found a circular area which was the command center.

The soldiers raised their hands as they were surrounded by the Russian soldiers. They started walking out of the command center and through the streets. The citizens of Warsaw looked out from their homes and started cheering. Children were dancing in the street and husbands and wives were embracing each other.

Elsa smiled at the sudden change from sulking and depressing to cheery and happy. Anna grabbed Elsa's face and brought their lips together. Elsa hummed into the kiss. They stood there for a few moments until a Russian soldier walked past and gave a wolf whistle.

They broke apart blushing. They walked along with the soldiers until they found Commissar Kandinsky. He was helping people get back into what was left of their homes. He turned around and saw the pair approach.

"Great work, the both of you." He said, smiling. Elsa nodded and said, "So, what's next?" Kandinsky climbed atop a destroyed car and shouted, "Attention, comrades. We are victorious here in Warsaw. However, we are a long way from being done. Our next move is to push west until we reach our ultimate goal: the German capital of Berlin."

The Russian soldiers started cheering all around. Elsa and Anna cheered along with them. "Well comrades, there is no time to waste. Our country is sending more and more forces for our assault. The push west, begins _now."_ Kandinsky said.

 _Author's notes_

 _Slightly shorter chapter then the last. Sorry if it seems a little rushed and too short. Please follow, favorite and review this story. See you next chapter._


	11. A Horrifying Discovery

_February 15_ _th_ _, 1945_

 _Western Poland_

The Soviet troops marched downward along the Polish countryside. Their battlefield intelligence spoke of German tanks movements in Hungary. Based on what they know, they planned on pushing back east toward Russian forces in near Ukraine.

And because of the shortness of manpower at the moment, the 3rd Shock Army was called to make the first strike in their counteroffensive. So they deviated from their course westward and headed to Lake Balaton in Hungary.

They continued along until they reached a thick, forested area. They creeped along in the forest. However, after a few minutes of walking, an unspeakable stench went up some of the soldiers nostrils. "Ugh, what in the Hell is that smell?" Elsa said, plugging her nose.

A few more soldiers started to smell it and covered their noses. "Do you think it's gas?" One soldier asked. "It's definitely not that. It smells like something...rotting." Elsa said. "Let's follow it." Anna said. They followed the scent for a few dozen yards until the reached a large clearing.

The whole area was surrounded by a giant fence. Concertina wire was wrapped around the top of it. A large wooden door stood before them flanked by two large towers. Elsa pushed the door and it opened wide. Inside were multiple large concrete buildings. The smell was stronger than ever.

They all walked around. There were bullet casings riddled all over the ground. Dried blood also covered parts of the ground. One Russian soldier walked towards one of the buildings and opened it. He dropped his rifle. "Dear God." He whispered.

Inside were people. Some had obvious signs of starvation. Some were lying on the ground dead. Others had strange holes in their arms and chests. They all stared at the soldier with fear in their eyes.

"No, no. It's okay. My name is Nikolai. I am from Russia." Children inside were hiding behind the beams of the bunkers inside. However, one little girl approached him. "There, there. It's okay." He said. He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a small loaf of bread.

"Here. I'll bet you're starving." He said in a low and caring voice. The girl grabbed at it and took a small bite. After a few moments, she smiled and hugged Nikolai. Nikolai brought her arms around her. Everyone else inside sighed in relief. He picked her up and said, "Let's get you all out of here."

Elsa looked on and saw the several dozens of people walking out of the bunkers. Some fell to the ground, weak from hunger and fatigue. They were brought into large groups where the soldiers were handing out rations.

She felt anger boil over her entire body. "This. _This_ is what Hans was talking about! What does the killing of people solve!" Elsa yelled in her mind. One little boy came from one of the groups and asked, "Are you here to help us?" Elsa smiled and knelt down to his level.

"Yes. We are the good guys. We re going to stop the bad people who put you here." She said. "Thank you." The boy said. He ran back to his group. Kandinsky walked behind Elsa. Elsa said without looking, at him, "Send for more soldiers to come here and take care of these suffering people."

Kandinsky looked at her. "Why?" He asked. Elsa looked him dead in the eye and said, "I want to personally kill every person who had a hand in _this_ ," She pointed to the people on her last word. Kandinsky nodded and said, "I'll send word to Moscow." Elsa nodded and looked back to the crowds of people.

* * *

 _March 16_ _th_ _, 1945_

 _Lake Balaton, Hungary_

"They're still advancing!" Anna shouted from her anti-tank position. Kandinsky walked amongst the well-built defenses and yelled, "Hold them off! Their forces are dwindling! They are no match for us." Anna and Elsa continued blasting away at the approaching German tanks and infantry.

The Soviet intelligence confirmed their suspicions, and the Germans were mounting an assault on the 3rd Ukrainian Front. Thanks to their experience from Kursk, the Soviet forces were able to build extensive anti-tank ambush points along an eighty-three kilometer front in front of Hungary's Lake Balaton. The Germans weren't expecting it and their forces were being torn apart.

"They are retreating! Ready the counterattack forces!" Kandinsky yelled over his troops. Anna and Elsa left their position and climbed into a FAI armored car. Elsa took the wheel and Anna took up the gun. The car shifted forward and went forward after the retreating Germans.

The rest of the cars caught up and the infantry ran up behind the armored wall. Anna unleashed the gun's power. Germans were falling left and right to the Russian onslaught. They retreated back into the rural areas near the lake.

One car pulled ahead and stopped next to Anna and Elsa's car. Kandinsky popped out. "Looks like they are retreating back into the towns. More Soviet forces are arriving by tomorrow. We need to continue westward."

He motioned for his forces to turn around and said, "We're continuing west, comrades. The 3rd Ukrainian Front and our own forces will handle this place. We need to continue towards Berlin." The soldiers around him nodded and pulled back to collect their supplies and armaments.

* * *

One German officer looked out and saw the Soviets pulling back. " _The Russians are retreating! We may finally assure victory for Germany!"_ He shouted joyessly. However, an artillery shell came sailing in through the air.

The 3rd Shock Army marched back to Western Poland to reform and restock their forces. "Steiner. You and Alexandrov get in an unoccupied tank." Kandinsky said. Elsa nodded and she and Anna walked towards an empty T-34 tank.

"Where are we going next?" Elsa asked before she closed her hatch. "Kandinsky answered saying, "We are pushing to the last line of defense before the German capital." Elsa got into her tank and took up the driving controls. Kandinsky got into the head tank and appeared out the top hatch.

Kandinsky shouted, "Press on, comrades! We press on the Seelow Heights! URA!"


	12. The Last Line

_April 17_ _th_ _, 1945_

 _Seelow Heights, Germany_

Sergeant Pfeiffer frantically ran around the bunker, making sure that every entrance was barricaded. Two of his soldiers looked on at their frenzied CO. " _Sir, could you please calm down?"_ One of them asked. Their sergeant looked back up with a twitch in his eye.

" _Calm down? CALM DOWN?!_ _How can I calm down when the Russians are heading right for us?!"_ He shouted to both of them. He checked to make sure that both of his weapons were loaded.

" _Why not just go West and let the Western Allies take us prisoner?"_ The other soldier asked. _"Because our leader is delusional! Thinking that we could win this war!"_ He yelled.

He ran around a bit more and stopped dead in his tracks. He pressed against the far wall and listened. He heard faint yelling.

"URA!"

"URA!"

"URA!"

"URA!"

Pfeiffer's eyes widened and he yelled, _"They're here! They have breached..."_ But his sentence was cut short when a loud bang went off and the wall blew open. Pfeiffer flew back into the opposite wall, dead. The other two soldiers got up and were met by two women.

One had pure white hair and a PPSh submachine gun while the other had blazing red hair and a Mosin bolt action rifle. They both raised their hands in surrender, but they both gunned them down. They walked away from the bunker and rejoined their group.

"Bunker's clear, sir." Elsa said. Kandinsky nodded and said, "Alright. Move up, comrades. We are to push the Germans back. Kill any who are too stubborn to run away." The soldiers around him nodded and ran along the dirt paths.

One group of soldiers deviated from the main detachment and ran to an old barn. One opened up the main door while another threw and entire satchel of grenades with one live inside. They heard multiple screams from inside and ran away. The windows burst open and the main doors blew off.

They looked back inside and saw bodies (and body parts) strewn all over the ground. They looked ahead and saw a disturbance in the fielded area. "THEY"RE HIDING IN THE WHEAT FIELDS!" One of the soldiers yelled.

The Russians started firing blindly into the field. Anna got out a molotov and threw it inside, Several other soldiers followed suit and pretty soon, the Germans were running out on fire, screaming in antagonizing pain.

"Continue along the paths!" Kandinsky yelled as he sprayed a few Germans with his PPSh. Elsa ran up behind and went up inside a trench. "Anna, follow me." She said. Anna appeared close behind and fixed a bayonet to her rifle.

One German soldier jumped into the trench and tried to punch Elsa, but Anna brought the bayonet into his side. He yelled in pain, but was silenced when Anna swiftly slit his throat. Elsa nodded a thanks and they continued along the trench's path.

They turned at a corner and were met by more enemies. The pair made short work of them and ran to where they stood they looked to the approaching Russians being shot down. They followed the bullets to its source,

"MG bunker. Heavily fortified." Anna said. Elsa looked around for an idea and found a Panzerschreck leaning against some crates. She grabbed it and found one rocket still inside. "I've got one shot at this. It's gotta be just..." She fired the launcher. All that remained was a large burning structure with a giant hole on its side from the explosion.

"...right." Elsa finished. Anna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Show off." They ran down through the maze of trenches and rejoined their comrades on the other side. "Glad you could join us." Kandinsky said.

The Russians continued their onslaught against the German forces. However, they soon started turning back when tanks began rolling out of barns and from forest clearings. "Panzers! Destroy them before they deal too much damage to our forces!" Kandinsky yelled.

Elsa looked up on a nearby hill and found a Flak 88 anti-tank gun. "Anna, help me with that gun." She said to her. They ran up the hill and got to the top. Anna threw her Mosin at the operator. The bayonet nailed him directly in the heart, killing him instantly.

"You turn when I say, and I'll fire." Elsa said. Anna nodded and positioned the gun near on of the Panzers. Elsa waited until it rolled into the crosshairs and she fired. The shell nailed the tank's turrent and blew it to pieces. "One down, three to go." Anna said.

They destroyed two ore tanks. However, the last one aimed for them, so they acted fast. "Gun's reloaded. Fire when ready." Anna said. Elsa nodded and she waited until the tanks was in the crosshairs. However, the tank down below fired, causing Elsa to fire blindly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

She heard a loud bang, but when she opened her eyes, they were still in one piece. The two opposing rounds nailed each other mid air. The tank was about to fire again, but a T-34 blew it to pieces. Elsa let out a too long held breath and stepped down from the gun. "Let's get back down there." She said.

The remnants of the German infantry ran over the ridge far ahead. Kandinsky smiled to himself. He turned around and said, "Comrades! We begin our final assault on the Seelow Heights. Everyone to a tank. Our line of steel will crush them all."

The soldiers scrambled into the newly arriving tanks. Gunners took up the top machine guns while others were getting more ammunition. Kandinsky got inside his tank and motioned for the driver to go. The Russian tanks began to roll over the German countryside.

* * *

Commissar Kandinsky popped out of his tank and looked ahead. He saw multiple soldiers setting up anti-tank defenses all over. He got back in and radioed his soldiers. "Comrades! Push forward and lay waste to the German line. This is the final step before our ultimate goal! Do not falter!"

A few feet behind him, Anna and Elsa rolled along with the line of steel. Elsa kept on driving forward. She leaned back to Anna, who was on the gun and said, "You heard him Anna. Give 'em Hell." Anna nodded and had another soldier load a shell into the main gun.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed across the area as a tank nearby exploded into a ball of fire. "Flak 88 gun! Up on that ridge! Take it down!" Kandinsky yelled into his radio. Anna shifted the gun towards the Flak 88 and fired. Soldiers flew from the smoldering remains of the gun.

"Nice shot, Anna." Elsa called out. She looked ahead and saw German infantry dug into a line of trenches. She took up the coaxial gun and ripped them to shreds. She then grabbed the driving controls again and continued forward.

The other soldier inside the tank got on the tank's DP-28 machine gun and opened fired on the fleeing German soldiers. Anna pointed the gun and opened fire on a concrete bunker they were passing by. She reloaded another shell and looked out.

"Shit. We've got Panzer and Tiger tanks approaching." Anna said into her radio. Kandinsky looked out and responded into his radio. "I see them. You know what to do comrades." Anna dealt the first strike and nailed a Panzer IV dead on.

Each side's tanks were now hammering at each other. The German and Russian tank forces were both suffering major casualties. However, once the smoke cleared, the German tanks were all destroyed, and the Russians kept churning along.

"Commissar, they have Panzerschreck towers just over the ridge." A Russian soldier said into the radio. Kandinsky nodded and said into the radio, "Comrades, keep an eye out for enemy anti-tank fire."

The tanks rolled over the ridge and were being nailed left and right by rockets. Anna shifted the gun and blasted one of the towers to pieces. Another rocket nailed the side of their tank, and would've gotten another shot if a plane overhead hadn't bombed it.

"Our air support is here. The Germans are running. Keep pressing on." Kandinsky said into his radio. The tanks continued along their path of destruction, until there were no more fleeing enemies, no more tanks. It was all quiet.

The tanks wheeled up to a few buildings. Many of the soldiers got out and began searching. Kandinsky however, was more concentrated of the road sign in front of him.

Berlin- 90 Kilometern

He smiled and walked back to the tank group. Elsa and Anna climbed out of theirs as well. "We're almost there." Kandinsky said. Elsa and Anna smiled when suddenly they heard a door opening and closing.

"Commissar! We found this one hiding in this building's basement!" The soldier yelled. They dropped the captured German to his knees, and Elsa's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

It was Private Schmidt. Although, he now wore the uniform of a Lieutenant, given the amount of time that had passed since Elsa escaped Berlin. He looked around until he found Elsa, where his gaze dropped seeing her in the uniform of the enemy.

Kandinsky walked up to him and punched him in the side of his head. He lurched to the ground and looked up. Kandinsky grabbed his P38 from its holster and held it in front of Elsa. "Steiner," he said and he put the gun into her hand. "Kill him."

Elsa looked at her former associate dead in the eyes. A small voice in the back of her head told her not to do it, but the several Russian soldiers around her were telling her otherwise. She looked back down and aimed the gun right in the center of his forehead. She grasped her finger on the trigger.

 _BANG_

It echoed through the eerie silence of the area. Schmidt slumped down to the ground, blood trickling from his forehead. Kandinsky patted her on the back and said, "I knew you'd do it." Elsa smiled to herself and tossed the gun onto the body.

Kandinsky climbed on top of the head tank and faced his soldiers. He felt a single tear of pride slide down his cheek. He spoke. "Comrades! We have laid waste to all who stood before our might! Today, a great victory is ours! Now, onward to BERLIN! URA!"

"URA!"


	13. Endgame

_April 30_ _th_ _, 1945_

 _Berlin, Germany_

Captain Hoffmann stood with his men along Berlin's outer perimeter. His high superiors told him to hold that line at all costs, for your Fatherland and Führer. His soldiers readied their weapons for the massive tidal wave approaching that was the Red Army. One of his privates walked up to him.

" _Why don't we just go West? Why stay here to face an inevitable death?"_ He asked. Hoffmann turned and said, " _Because our_ _Führer_ _ordered us to_."

" _What would he know? He's gone insane thinking that we could hold off an offensive the size of this one the Russians have_." The private said.

Suddenly, loud whooshes overcame the eerie silence. The soldiers looked up and saw multiple rockets sailing towards them. The soldiers scrambled from their posts and fell back into the city. " _It has been an honor serving under you, Captain."_ The private said, running away.

Hoffmann nodded and looked to the sky. He pulled out a single cigarette and lit it. He put it to his lips and took a long draft from it. He began to sing. "Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,  
Über alles in der We..." The rockets nailed where he stood. There was nothing left.

* * *

"Our rockets hit their east perimeter defenses, sir." Anna said. Kandinsky nodded and yelled to the soldiers behind him, "CHARGE!" The soldiers behind him ran down the ridge. Elsa joined up beside Anna.

Within a matter of minutes they reached the city and were met by hostile fire coming from buildings, alleys, and wherever else a soldier could fire. The Russians divided and spread like a great flood through the streets.

However, after advancing a few blocks through the through the city, the Russians started to notice boys as young as twelve and men older than seventy fighting against them. This didn't stop the Russians however. "Show. No. MERCY! If they stand for Germany, they _die_ for Germany!" Kandinsky yelled to his troops.

One Soviet soldier kicked down the door to a bunker and sprayed his submachine gun all over, killing everyone inside. T-34 tanks were rolling behind the soldiers, blowing holes into already crumbling buildings. Russian planes overhead were bombing out strategic points and artillery pieces. All of Hell had broken loose.

Anna took cover behind a small barricade and began picking off enemies. Elsa started spraying bullets over the rest of them. She reached behind her and grabbed a grenade. She nodded at Anna and threw it. It flew towards a large group of enemies and Anna fired at it. It went off and killed them all.

"Push forward to the Reichstag, comrades!" Kandinsky yelled. The soldiers began to run in the direction of the former Parliament building. As they ran, Elsa looked and barely saw the front of the Reich Chancellery. She grabbed Anna's hand and said, "Follow me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Els?" She asked. "We're going to the Reich Chancellery." Elsa said. "Why?" Anna asked. They ran and got to the main entrance of the building. "Elsa looked at the door with a slight tinge of anger. "Just tying up loose ends." She said in a low voice.

She kicked down the door and they walked in. The main lobby's floor was littered with rubble from the roof and various papers. Elsa continued along until she and Anna got to the elevator. She pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Out of order." Elsa said. She glanced back and said, "We'll have to take the stairs." She motioned for Anna to follow her and they creeped up the stairs. They got to the top floor, but the door to it was locked. Elsa swiftly kicked it down.

She stepped into the hallway and was met by at least twelve SS guards. They raised their weapons, but Elsa was faster. She emptied the entire seventy-one round drum into the hall. The guards all fell before her onslaught. She walked down towards _his_ office. One survived, but was nailed in the head by the butt of Elsa's gun. She put down the PPSh and stood against the door.

She heard rustling inside and kicked down the door. Hans stood behind his desk, packing various documents into a briefcase. He lowered his hand to grab his gun on his desk, but Elsa grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him.

He fell against the back wall. Elsa walked behind his desk, heaved him by his collar, and threw him over the desk and onto the floor in front. Hans spat out, "Get your filthy hands off of m-aah." He yelled the last part out after being kicked in the stomach.

"I saw one of you camps. How is _that_ the solution to Germany's prosperity. It obviously wasn't, because your capital is currently being razed to its foundation." Elsa said. Hans supported himself up on his arms and said, "Had you all not interfered, it _would_ have been."

Elsa threw him against his desk. His back was pressed against the front of it. Elsa unholstered her TT-33 and said, "I've killed for many reasons. I've killed for what is _now_ my country." She shot him in the left knee, which made him grasp it and yell in pain.

"I've killed to protect the one I love." She said, shooting him in the other knee. He lurched again, but gritted his teeth through the pain. She aimed the pistol back at him. "But never, have I wanted to kill someone, simply just to erase their existence from the face of the Earth." Elsa said.

"However, I do owe you a thanks. Had it not been for you, I would never had met this amazing and beautiful woman. Thank you, and goodbye, Mr. Schreiber." She emptied the rest of the pistol's bullets into his chest. Hans slumped down to the floor.

Elsa felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders, and suddenly felt a physical weight behind her. She leaned into Anna's touch and sighed in relief. She turned around and they looked each other in the eyes. They closed in for a kiss but a loud boom from outside snapped them out of their stupor.

"We'd better get back." Anna said. Elsa nodded and they ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the Chancellery to the Reichstag.

* * *

"You two should really stop with these little disappearing acts." Kandinsky said as Anna and Elsa ran up to him. "Sorry, sir. We got a little sidetracked." Anna said. "It doesn't matter, what does is getting inside the Reichstag." He said.

The battle reached somewhat of a stalemate between the attacking Russians and the defending Germans. The Germans have dug in deep behind heavily fortified barricades outside of the main entrance to the building. Sniper and Panzerschreck fire were hindering their movement forward.

"We need to thin out their forces here!" Kandinsky yelled. "How do we do that?" Elsa asked. Anna looked behind them and said, "I've got it. Elsa follow me." They ran off, leaving the rest to hold the Germans.

After a few minutes, Kandinsky angrily muttered under his breath, "Where in the Hell are they?" Suddenly, he heard a mighty engine roar behind him. He turned around and saw a truck with a BM-8-24 Katyusha Rocket launcher. "Get down!" Anna yelled. Kandinsky nodded and shouted, "TAKE COVER!"

Anna let the rockets loose and they sailed toward the front of the Reichstag. The German soldiers looked up in horror as the rockets came down on them. Parts of the Reichstag crumbled away at the artillery's night. Once the smoke had cleared, there were no signs of any German resistance.

"CHARGE!" Kandinsky shouted. The Russians gave a mighty, "URA!" and followed the Commissar. Kandinsky burst through the doors and ran down the hall. The soldiers followed close behind. The all rounded a corner and found the Parliament room. The floor was heavily fortified.

"Find some cover and attack, comrades!" Kandinsky yelled. The Russian soldiers hid behind the rows of seats, while the Germans took defensive positions behind the government seating area. Anna and a group of sniper's ran to an upstairs area to give cover fire.

The Germans set up an MG on the speaker's stand and began sweeping through the Russian lines. "Someone get that MG!" One soldier yelled. Anna looked ahead and motioned for the other five snipers to fire on the target. They all fired, taking out the gunner and any soldier close enough to retake it.

"MG's down!" Anna yelled. Kandinsky looked to his soldiers and said, "Grenades out. We need to advance." He took out a few of his grenades, with the other soldiers following suit. "On three." He said. "One." The soldiers readied their grenades. "Two." They all pulled the pins. "THREE!"

Grenades flew through the air to the German's defensive positions. There were screams and multiple booms going off all around. The Russians continued to throw grenades at the German forces. After their third round of grenades, they stopped. Kandinsky looked up and saw bodies strewn in various poses.

"AH HA HA HA! Good work, comrades! Press on! We must get to the roof!" Kandinsky yelled. The Russians rose from their spots and split up, going through various doors that lead to the roof. Anna and Elsa went through one and ran up several flights of stairs. They rounded a corner and saw a large portion of the Reichstag's roof caving in.

"This is the final push! Kill them all!" Kandinsky yelled. German soldiers ran out from every exit opposite of the Russians. They fought them hard, but they were swept away by the 3rd Shock Army's might.

More Germans were arriving on the roof. Kandinsky radioed the artillery in the far street below. He nodded and got off of the radio. He motioned for his troops to take cover. The Germans were all obliterated by Russian artillery shells.

Kandinsky walked out onto the open area of the roof. His soldiers behind him stepped over (or on) the partially severed bodies of the Germans caught in the shelling. He walked out to the Nazi flag flying high over Berlin. He took out his knife, and with one swift motion, cut down the symbol of the Fascist Reich.

Another soldier walked behind him and handed Kandinsky the Soviet Red Banner. He took it and motioned to go and plant it, but stopped. "Steiner?" He said Elsa walked up to the front of the group and Kandinsky said, "I think _you_ should do the honors." He handed the flag to Elsa, which she grabbed.

Elsa closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Commissar. But I think I might need a little help. Anna?" Anna beamed and ran to Elsa's side. Kandinsky pointed to where the Nazi flag was. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Elsa and Anna both grabbed the flag They slowly walked out to the place. The released the flag from its bindings, which made the hammer and sickle flow through the air. They raised the flag high and planted it into the ground. The Soviet flag now flew over Berlin.

"URA!" They heard the 3rd Shock Army yell behind them.

They also heard a much louder URA come from the soldiers all across Berlin who could see it. Elsa turned Anna's face towards hers. And under the victorious shouting from the Russians, Anna heard Elsa whisper, "I love you."

Their lips met, and the fiery passion that filled both of their hearts burned hotter than any artillery gun barrel. They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. Anna had tears of joy in the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, Els." Anna said.

They embraced, the only thing making them break apart was Kandinsky telling them that they had to leave before the whole building collapsed. They made it outside just as the entire roof caved in. The Soviet soldiers all around cheered at their victory over the Nazi regime. But no one could've been happier than Elsa Steiner and Anna Alexandrov.

Das Ende

Конец

The End


End file.
